


The Prince of Arus

by gingayellow



Series: The Paladin of Arus [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Familial Character Death, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, by minor I mean villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Prince Takashi Shirogane plans to convince his corrupt father to give up the throne. This will involve political intrigue, tests of martial skill and courage, and also figuring out how to properly establish a relationship with his Paladin, Sir Keith Kogane. [Shiro/Keith, warnings for past trauma. Part of a VERY long, very indulgent AU, Additional warning in the chapter headers]





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prince of Arus (1/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma  
Notes: Sequel series to “The Paladin of Arus.” If you haven’t read that yet, it might be a good idea. (Or start here! I’m not the boss of you.)

\--

Shiro frowned as he reviewed Governor Kurogane’s letter. The Governor was a good man and ally, but his handwriting was terrible—not that Shiro could judge. There was a reason why he asked Hunk or Keith to transcribe official correspondence, after all. Still, there were better ways to spend the last night in your cottage before a move than trying to figure out that Kurogane had written a small ‘t’ or a very odd looking ‘f.’

“Hey.” Hunk poured him another cup of stone rose tea (it was a Balmeran recipe Shay had recommended, and Shiro had been impressed). “How’s the future king holding up?”

“Hunk, please.” Shiro didn’t look away from the letter. “Our return to the capital is long overdue. And thanks to Princess Allura and Governor Joran’s troops, the Arusian border will be safe from the Galra. That’s all.”

“Shiro, please.” Hunk was grinned as he took a seat across from Shiro, but his eyes were serious. “I’ve been working for you for years—also, I’m not a fool. I know what you’re up to, and I support it.”

… Of course Hunk knew. He’d helped build Shiro’s arm, and save a country from the Galra. “My father is corrupt. I’m fairly sure his interference is why I could never find General Holt and Matt for so long. But he still has a lot of support from the nobles. All of this,” he motioned vaguely with his metal hand, “might be for nothing.”

“Yes, but you’re way more popular with the people, Shiro. And for good reason: while your father was raising taxes to build new castles for his friends, you were out fighting for Arus—even after you. You know.” Hunk cleared his throat, and Shiro was grateful that he didn’t finish that sentence. “Not to mention you’ve recently recruited two new allies for Arus within the past few months.” Hunk poured himself a cup of tea, and took a long sip. “I’m not surprised your father hasn’t begged you to take over, honestly.”

“My father is a staunch believer in absolute, hereditary rule.” A true Monarch of Arus was blessed by the Guardian Spirits, and would only succumb to death. Of course, that wasn’t a realistic style of government at all. This was why Arus had process and rules concerning corrupt kings and queens, avenues for monarchs who wished to have some semblance of a private life before they died, and governors to share the power. But his father had always been too old fashioned for his own good. 

“Well, you’re someone who believes in patience yielding focus. Which I personally am still a little unclear about what that means, but I’m guessing something along the lines of keeping at it, because you know it’s worth it.”

Shiro smiled at Hunk over his tea. “You really do know me.”

“I do. And that is why I’m guessing,” and Hunk mischievously. “That you might want me to leave now.” He stood up, dusted off his trousers, and jogged toward the royal study’s front doors.

Shiro frowned, but then he glanced at the side doors, and saw what Hunk meant—and felt his face heat up as a result. “Good evening, Keith… Keith, what’s wrong?” He was upright and moving, but oddly—more like he was lurching—oh, Keith was sleepwalking.

He knew what to do, then. When he and Pidge first came to the cottage, and she was still consumed with finding her family, the stress of the day would haunt her in her dreams—and terrifying Hunk one night when she stumbled into the library while he was indulging in some late night reading. “Hey, Keith.” Shiro kept his tone soft as he left the table, striding to his Paladin. “C’mon, love.” Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Keith. “We’ll get you back to bed.”

Keith looked up at him, eyes bright red. “ ** _Shiro…_** ”

All Shiro knew about mind reading was what Keith had told him, and what few books there existed on the topic, so he had no idea what was going on—only that he needed to wake him up. “Keith!” He shook Keith once, gently. To his horror, Keith was like a rag doll in his arms. “I’m right here, it’s okay—I’m here!”

Keith shuddered, then groaned. But when he opened his eyes again, they weren’t red anymore. “… Shiro?” He frowned. “Why are you shaking me?”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro all but crushed Keith to his chest. “You were sleepwalking, but it was weird. Your eyes were—”

“Glowing red?” Keith’s voice was muffled against Shiro, but he could hear the resignation in the tone.

“Yes. I know you’ve said that the eye thing isn’t unusual when a mind reader is recalling memories, but I didn’t know it could happen when you were asleep as well.”

“I wasn’t asleep. I was having a vision.” 

Oh. This was something he’d never encountered before. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Keith all but growled against him, fingers digging into Shiro’s cloak.

“Of course.” No talking then. What mattered now was making Keith feel comfortable again. “What do you want me to do, then?”

“I don’t want to, but I need to sleep,” Keith grumbled. “We’re traveling tomorrow, after all.”

“Well, let’s tuck ourselves in then, shall we?” Shiro wrapped his left arm around Keith’s waist, guiding him to Keith’s bedroom—although considering how many times Shiro snuck in after a bad nightmare, it was essentially their room now. They were silent as they walked, and Shiro felt his heart sink when he saw how… defeated Keith looked. He knew all too well what it was like when your own mind was against you, and it seemed like there was no way around it.

 _Keith_ It was hardly the first time he ‘spoke’ to Keith mentally, but it was rare for him to initiate it. _If you ever do want to talk about what you saw, I’m here._ Keith was silent both verbally and mentally, but leaned into Shiro a little more.

The room was cold, so Shiro made it a point to tuck them into bed quickly, pressing his body against Keith’s. “This okay?”

 _Yeah._ Keith finally relaxed into him. _I’m sorry. What I saw rattled me._

“Oh, love.” Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead. “Don’t apologize for that.” 

_But I’m supposed to protect you—_

But that’s not the end all/be all of your existence, Shiro nearly said, but clamped down before Keith could even sense the sentiment. He didn’t want to start an argument. “And I couldn’t ask for a better protector,” he said instead, left hand carding Keith’s hair before holding him close. “But right now? I’m safe. So let me protect you for once.”

Keith clung to Shiro, his grip only loosening when he finally slipped into sleep.

Shiro didn’t move or let go. He had made a promise, and he was going to keep. Whatever had been in Keith’s vision, he would fight it with everything he had.

\--

“You failed.”

“So did you,” Haggar reminded her rude visitor. She was going to have to speak to Thace—she had better things to do than deal with spoiled nobles who had no idea of her Emperor’s true plans.

“You had him in your clutches. You could have killed him—”

“The plan was never to kill him.” Honestly. Nobles were so short-sighted sometimes. “The plan was to make him realize that he exists only as a tool of the Empire. And I already am in the process of making that happen.”

“Fine.” The visitor made a grand showing of whipping his cape around his shoulders. “I just want him gone.”

“Of course.” When she was younger, Haggar would have pretended to smile. Go through the motions of civility. But she was old, and she needed an heir. And she had chosen the Arusian mind reader.

\--

 **Final Notes:** I’ve been plotting out a sequel series to “The Paladin of Arus” in my head for awhile, but between season 2 giving me some SERIOUS inspiration in the Shiro/Keith department and my schedule for spring solidifying, I think I finally have the will and the time to work on it. I will attempt to have a new chapter every Friday night or Saturday morning, but no concrete promises, sorry to say (long story short: grad school can/will eat up my time and energy).

Quick note: there will most likely be **characters and possibly plot elements from season 2 in this fic.** If you haven’t finished S2 and don’t want to be spoiled, you may not want to read this fic just yet until you do.

Also, as you may have noticed, unlike the last fic, we’re seeing the story from someone other Keith’s perspective. :) I was trying really hard to keep the focus on Keith in the last fic, but in this one I think I wanna branch out/world build, so a good way to do that is focus on other people as well. (Although as you can probably guess from the title, Shiro will get a lot of that focus, heh.)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Prince of Arus (2/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma  
Notes: Sequel series to “The Paladin of Arus.” If you haven’t read that yet, it might be a good idea. (Or start here! I’m not the boss of you.)

\--

_It’s the happiest day of Takashi’s life._

_He’s not supposed to get to ride in the royal carriage until he’s at least ten, but after a lot of convincing and pleading, Mother and Father agreed that he is a very mature eight-year-old, and that sometimes traditions can be relaxed, if not completely ignored—he has to wear that really itchy formal shirt, but it’s a small price to pay when he looks outside. There are so many fields and trees—it’s not like at the castle at all._

_He sees two children about his age dressed comfortably and picking apples. He screams **hello** as loud as he can, and waves as hard as he can—until Father pulls him away from the window._

_“You do not talk to strangers, Takashi.” Father’s voice was like steel._

_But while that might sway nobles, Takashi was his son. “Please, Father? They were just kids. I was hoping I could make friends.”_

_Father keeps scowling. “You can’t make friends with them, Takashi.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“You just can’t.” Mother tries to smile, and reminds Takashi that General Holt has a little boy his age._

_That’s nice, but Takashi can’t stop worrying now. What did he do wrong with the two kids in the apple orchard? He’s always been surrounded by adults, so he doesn’t have a lot of experience with making friends with children—was he rude without realizing it? Yes, that was it._

_He wishes he could go back and apologize._

_But that can’t happen. His parents have to meet General Holt, and he has to meet General Holt’s son Matthew and his young daughter, Kathryn. Matthew explains that everyone calls him Matt and everyone calls Kathryn Katie._

_Maybe that was the trick? A nickname? With all the confidence of an eight-year-old who believes he’s figured out a secret societal code, he tells Matt, “I’m Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro.”_

\--

“Shiro?” Matt frowned up at him. “Are you all right?”

Shiro shook his head, trying to clear old memories from his mind. He had too much to do today to dwell on the past. “It’s nothing. Do you need any extra help with packing?”

Matt shook his head. “No. The weather’s good, too. I should be back at my mother’s residence by sunset.”

“That’s fantastic.” Shiro patted his old friend on the back.

“Um, sure. Fantastic.” Matt did his best to smile. “Shiro, I want to help you with all of this, but after everything—”

“Don’t say another word.” Gently, he pulled Matt into a hug. “After I escaped the Galra, I needed time to heal as well,” he whispered in Matt’s ear, because this was something meant just for Matt. “Don’t hate yourself because you need that as well.”

Matt laughed shakily. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all anyone really can do.” Shiro pulled away, and opened the carriage door for Matt. “Besides, what with Pidge staying with me, and your father at the Balmera-Galra border, it’s a good thing someone is going home to care for Mrs. Holt.”

Matt nodded, and Shiro was relieved how mentioning his mother seemed to steady Matt. “I plan to make up for a lot of lost time. It hasn’t been easy for Mom, living alone for years.” He adjusted his glasses. “Not that I’m trying to blame Katie for anything. She had to sacrifice a lot to Dad and me.” Then he smiled a little. “Oh, speaking of the little demon.”

“Hi, yourself.” Pidge was in her formal armor, followed closely by Keith. Shiro’s Paladin maintained a respectful distance, arms behind his back, silent. This was how a Paladin was supposed to act in semi-formal situations, but it was also frustrating. It wasn’t that Keith was obsessed with decorum. He had warmed up to Pidge after all, not Matt—which made it even more frustrating. Shiro had hoped his two closest friends would get along, but it looked like it wasn’t meant to be.

Pidge grabbed her brother in a rough hug. “You take care of yourself, all right?”

“You, too.” Matt hugged her back, and wiped at his eyes. Pidge helped him into the carriage.

“Say hello to Mrs. Holt for me!” Shiro said as he waved farewell.

“Um, yeah, double for me!” Pidge added a second later.

Shiro and Pidge were silent as the carriage faded from view, both of them only too aware that the person they’d spent years looking for was gone again.

“Hey.” Keith nudged Pidge gently. “You can pay Matt back for that demon comment when Shiro’s king, all right?”

Pidge’s eyes were bright, but so was her grin. “Oh, don’t worry, Keith. I plan to. But for now, you need to get your butt on Kitty Rose so we can get going.”

“Might help if you and Shiro get in your carriage as well, since I’m supposed to scout and make sure there aren’t any thieves and/or murderers,” Keith reminded her as they started moving.

“Now, children.” Shiro smiled to himself. At least Keith got along well with his sister.

\--

The carriage ride brought back old feelings. It was, after all, when Shiro first learned that a prince was only supposed to associate with certain people—and Paladins, even after they swore their lives to the royalty, were not among those certain people. Shiro had tried to convince that he could bend the rules, and that he could protect them in the carriage as well—but Keith, with his blasted heroism and practical nature, reminded Shiro that if he was going to make a real power play in the Arus, then he needed to play by the rules for now. And besides, it would be easier to spot threats from the air.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Shiro grumbled.

Pidge blinked at him over her book. “What’s that, Shiro?”

“My right hand. I don’t like it. The fingers don’t seem to be flexing as quickly as they should.” That was not a lie. It just hadn’t been exactly what he had been brooding over in that moment.

“Well, why didn’t you say anything? Here, give me your hand.” Shiro did that, and Pidge took out a small, silvery instrument as she poke at Shiro’s metallic index finger. “We should probably give your arm a look over soon. It’s been awhile.”

“Right.” Shiro watched as Pidge worked. “You know, I still can’t believe that you were able to build this for me.”

“Hmm.” Pidge was now tinkering with his ring finger. “I didn’t build it so much as I reverse engineered it.” Then she looked up at Shiro, brown eyes concerned. “Do you think we’ll run into, um, him again with all this Galra subterfuge?”

Shiro took a deep breath, and wished desperately that Keith was with him. “I hope not.” He didn’t remember the name, or the face. Just the promises that he would turn Shiro into the monster he always had been, and a disgusting, metal claw where his right hand had been.

“I’m sorry.” Pidge ducked her head. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

His right hand was fixed, so he clasped Pidge’s free hand. “It was a pretty scary time. If we don’t talk about it, our fear could get the best of us.” He sighed heavily. “And as much as I would like to think that my father might put Arus before his own desires… I now know better. We need to prepare for some skirmishes with the Galra.”

“I’ll kill anyone that tries to hurt you. Or Keith,” Pidge said immediately.

“That’s, um, good to know.” Violence was a reality, but he hated it. He wished his sister and his Paladin didn’t have to even consider it. “But for right now, let’s just focus on getting through our meeting with Governor Kurograne.”

“Ugh, that guy.” Pidge slouched in her seat. “He’s the worst.”

“Pidge, he’s a decent man with thirty years of experience, and he’s loved by his people. We need his support now more than ever.”

“Maybe, but I swear, if he asks us again when we’re going to make him a surrogate grandfather again, I’m going to stab something.”

Shiro huffed. “He has no children of his own.” The Governor’s wife had died when he was young, and he had dedicated his public life to his people, and his private life to mourning her. “He just wants to live vicariously, that’s all.” 

Pidge frowned. “I just wish people would let us be ourselves.”

“Agreed.” Shiro glanced out the window. At the cottage, he’d had that, and more—when Keith arrive, he filled a void in Shiro’s life he hadn’t even been aware of. But now they were moving into the prince’s castle, and rules and decorum would take over his life again.

There was a stout looking man with blond curly hair in an orchard, frowning at a new-looking piece of farming equipment—ever since Arus and Altea began trading, new tech was coming into Arus at a staggering pace. Shiro had listened to Allura and Pidge’s conversations long enough to know that the tech was supposed to clean and sort apples, but the man couldn’t get it to work.

“Hunk, stop the carriage!” Shiro shouted. Hunk shouted back about how Keith was going to worry, but this wasn’t going to take too long. Shiro bolted to the man. “Excuse me, sir. Can I help?”

The man’s back was turned to him. “You can go back in time and punch me for buying this blasted thing in the first place—Prince Takashi!” He began to bow, but Shiro held up a hand. 

“Please, call me Shiro. Everyone else does. And my sister’s told me about these sorters. You just have to give them a good shake.” Shiro grabbed the handles, shook as hard as he could—and the sorter sputtered to life.

“Wow.” The man ran a hand through his hair. “I need to learn more about this Altean tech stuff.”

Shiro took a bushel of apples, and started to help with sorting. “Are you an engineer?”

“No, sir. I mean, Shiro.” The man cleared his throat, and grabbed the second bushel. “I’m a retired soldier. My wife’s a farmer, so I figured I’d use my free time to help her out.”

“You’re a good man.” Shiro felt his face heat up. “A good man, but I still don’t know your name.”

“Miles,” he said with a broad smile. He blinked, but grabbed Shiro’s hand when Shiro reached out.

“It’s good to meet you, Miles. I’m moving into the castle about a mile from here, so we’ll be neighbors. Feel free to stop by.”

It was a rebellion that was too small to stop his father, but it was a beginning.

\--

“Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and number five!” Coran twirled his mustache triumphantly. “I’m glad to see you all made it safely! Isamu and I have bonded quite a bit while we’ve been waiting for you!”

“Prince Takashi,” Governor Kurogane bowed. After paying his respects to formality, Kurogane grinned at Coran, one arm draped around his new friend’s shoulders. “Shiro, where has this guy been all my life?”

“Locked away behind an invisible barrier powered by the will of the Altean people!” Coran chirped. “But now I’m here to make allies and share mustache care secrets!”

“Which I am eternally grateful for.” Kurogane was a slight man with grey hair and an equally grey mustache. “But I guess we need to get down to business.” Kurogane glanced at Keith. “I know the princess, but who’s the glum guy in red?”

“That’s Sir Keith Kogane, my Paladin.” Shiro glanced at Keith—and sent him a mental apology. They’d had almost no time alone in the past few days, and that most likely wasn’t going to change.

Keith remained formal and still, but Shiro felt a _It’s fine, it’s part of the job_ in his head. Keith was too good to him.

“Oh, so you finally found someone for the job?” Kurogane shook Keith’s hand, then returned his attention to Shiro. “Then we have a silent witness for our conversation.”

Shiro nodded. He was right. He wasn’t going to get anytime alone with Keith anytime soon.

\--

“Usually, I’d spend about fifteen minutes just on pleasantries,” Shiro admitted. It was one of his favorite parts of diplomacy; making someone feel comfortable after a long journal. “But I think you’ll agree with me that we should cut to the chase, Isamu.”

Kurogane nodded. “Governor Grant is on our side. I’ve been in contact with her these past few weeks. I’m not as sure about Farla, but she’s young and her campaign promised more freedoms for commoners. I don’t see why she wouldn’t want to work with us.”

“Unless she’s seeking guidance from older people who favor King Seiji,” Keith added. Kurogane blinked, because technically a Paladine speaking during a royal conversation was, of course, against the rules. But Kurogane liked breaking rules, and Keith was also right. 

Shiro frowned at the notes Coran gave him. “In that case, Pidge should contact her. She’d got connection and some diplomatic experience, but if things get bad, she can fight her way out.” He hated the idea, but he knew through repeated personal experience that Pidge could take care of herself. “That leaves Iverson and Yang.”

Kurogane gave Shiro a look. “Don’t suppose Iverson could have an accident or something?”

“No. And we’re going to need unanimous support, so I’ll make my case to Iverson. Iverson is a traditionalist, but he’s also smart. If I can convince him that my father is shirking his duties as king, then I’m confident I can win him to my side.” 

“That’s not a good plan, but it’s all we got.” Kurogane leaned forward. “What about Yang?”

What about Yang indeed. He was possibly the most unusual Governor Arus had ever had—he was a former history teacher who, simply because he was of the few survivors in the civil administration after a Galra attack, managed to get civilians safely home—and said civilians had written him in for Governor. Yang had accepted, even as he complained that he just wanted to go home and read—but he still served his people faithfully, and they loved him for that. Despite court intrigue, Yang had somehow managed to stay neutral, but no one knew if this was thanks to political savvy or the fact that he always ran back to his library after meetings. The only side he ever took was for his people’s welfare—but they would need him on theirs if this plan was going to work.

“Let’s come back to Yang tomorrow.” It wasn’t the most princely thing to do, but Shiro slouched in his seat. “My Paladin and I have had a long day, and I think it’s time we rest up.”

“Of course. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

Shiro let out a breath. He’d survived his first big meeting in the process to convince his father to abdicate. Of course, it was still an uphill battle, but some progress was better than none.

He left for his room, Keith a silent, steady presence behind him. 

\--

While Shiro missed the cottage terrible, there were some benefits to living in the castle: since the prince’s quarters were ‘hidden away’ from the other rooms, it made more sense for Keith to share a room with Shiro rather than the two of them sneaking into each other’s room when needed. Shiro made sure there was a spare cot, however. While sharing body heat/comfort was a common thing for them, he wanted to make sure Keith had the option of privacy.

Speaking of Keith, he was on the balcony, still in his armor, ready for battle. That wasn’t unusual. Shiro was fairly sure Keith could win a fight in his sleep. But there was something uneasy in his posture—Shiro wasn’t a mind reader, but he’d known his Paladin long enough to know when something was bothering him.

“Hey.” Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle, chin resting on his Paladin’s shoulder. “What’s keeping you up at night, love?”

Keith stiffened in his arms. “I. I was just star gazing.”

“Ah, yes. They are lovely tonight, aren’t they.” Shiro took a moment to make sure he could still spot the constellations. “I do the same thing when I’m avoiding my problems.” When Keith was silent, Shiro added, “I’m not going to force you to talk, Keith. You’ve been kind of spooked ever since that last vision, that’s all. So if you would like to—”

“I would not want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Shiro said after a beat. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed that Keith couldn’t confide in him, but all he really wanted to help his Paladin relax. “Then what would you like to do?”

Keith mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, what’s that?”

“Kissing, Shiro! Kissing! Honestly.” Keith huffed. “Although I probably killed the mood already. I’m sorry, it’s just—you look really amazing in the moonlight and you always calm me down so I just—I just really wanna be with you and—”

“Hey.” Shiro smiled as he cupped Keith’s chin. Only Keith could be so adorably blunt. “I thought you were going to kiss me?”

The kiss began the same way Keith’s kisses always did: rough and awkward, but as he realized that yes, Shiro really did love him, he grew more confident. Shiro moaned when Keith’s tongue brushed against his lips—and then was inside his mouth. He felt lightheaded, so he was grateful when Keith guided them inside, and to a nearby couch. He could feel Keith’s fingertips, cool from the evening air, brush against his stomach as he reached under Shiro’s night shirt. Shiro wanted to say something romantic and reassuring, but then he felt lips/teeth at his neck, and all he could do was gasp out loud. They’d kissed before. They’d cuddled before. But this was something new, something terrifying and exciting all at the same time, something that was—

“A new Altean-Arusian blend of goo that I can’t wait for you to try, Keith!” Coran crowed—and then screeched when he realized he was intruding.

Keith also screeched, and fell down from the couch, leaving a flushed Shiro alone to handle Coran.

“Um,” Shiro began sagely. He sat up, and held out a hand to Keith. “We can explain.”

“Oh, don’t even worry about it, my boy. The fault is all mine. I should have realized that two young men sharing a room together would mostly likely not want to be interrupted for certain reasons!” Coran waved his left hand at them, his right still holding a heaping bowl full of painfully pink goo. “I’ll leave you two alone with my goo. Keith, I want a full critique of my new recipe after you and Shiro,” and he winked, “You know.” Then Coran all but skipped out the door.

“Well,” Keith deadpanned. “If the mood wasn’t killed before, it definitely is now.”

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Shiro admitted glumly. “We have an early morning. We don’t want to tire ourselves out.”

“You’re right.” Keith leaned against him gently, and Shiro felt bold enough to kiss Keith’s hair before proposing bed. He took satisfaction in the fact that Keith smiled, agreed, and let Shiro lead him to bed.

It was a small victory, but it promised real change. Maybe Shiro could do some good here.

\--

“King Seiji wants you to appear in court tomorrow, Governor.”

“And is also hinting strongly that he wants me to publicly support him. I’ve read the letter.” Yang poured his fifth cup of tea (and third with some brandy mixed in). Julian would have scolded him, but Julian wasn’t here anymore. “Didn’t I already do that when I took that sacred oath or whatever to serve the Shirogane family?”

Walter—his friend and head of the guard—shrugged. “There have been hints that his son may be making a claim for the throne soon. Of course, if that happens, Arus could be compromised. Or even civil war.”

“Which is when it officially is my concern.” Yang had no real taste for current events—he preferred the quiet, safe narratives found in his books. But what he loved even more than his library were his people. And he would do anything he could for them.

There was a lot he liked about Takashi Shirogane—he was kind, charismatic, and truly cared for the people. A natural leader. But he was still human, and could be leading his country into war. And Yang refused to let his people suffer just because the Shiroganes couldn’t talk out their differences.

He had no choice.  
\--

Final Notes: There’s still a lot of ‘set up’ going on, so I apologize for that. There will be more plot/ Shiro and Keith throwing themselves at each other in the next chapter, hopefully. 

Also, as you may have guessed, I have a bad habit of sneaking in characters from other space operas in here. Farla and Isamu Kurogane are, of course, references to Go Lion. Miles is Miles O'Brien from Deep Space Nine (and yes, I am excited about that documentary/premise for Season 8 coming out soon). Governor Grant is Claudia Grant from Robotech (and she will more likely than not make further appearances). Walter, Julian, and Yang are all from Legend of the Galactic Heroes, and they will all be showing up more in the story (see, this is what I meant about this series being very indulgent. ;P) I'm not tagging them because I don't see the point of tagging for cameos/a fic that is using certain characters, but doesn't take place in their verse.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Prince of Arus (3/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma  
Notes: This chapter is a little, I’m sorry. Long story short: I had a very bad week, and really wasn’t up to writing. Hopefully, things will calm down a bit. :( 

\--

They had only been here for a few weeks, but Keith already hated the castle they now called home. He’d been looking for Shiro for almost an hour, and yet to find him.

Keith called out again—first with his voice, then with his mind. Each time, there was no response. He pushed down the queasy feeling in his gut, and checked Shiro’s chambers again. Then the library. Then the armory. Then the throne room.

It was about then that Keith broke into a run for the castle doors, because Shiro had to be outside. He just had to be—there was no other explanation, and he had to find him, protect him, because he was Shiro’s Paladin.

“Keith.” His mother was at the doors, arms open.

“Mom, it’s so good to see you,” he said as he hugged her. In the back of his head, he felt that there was something off—wasn’t she supposed to be somewhere else? But he was too relieved to see a friendly face to care. “I wish I could stay, but I have to find Shiro.”

“My poor boy.” His mother’s voice was so gentle, it hurt. “Don’t you realize? You failed.”

Keith pulled away, even as he fought off a dizzy spell. “No. No, you can’t mean that—”

“I wish I could tell you otherwise, son.” She gazed at Keith sadly. “But we both knew that you weren’t cut out to be a Paladin. And now Shiro is dead, because of you.”

He was going to be sick. “N-no, I would feel it if he was—”

“Someone’s connection to his prince wasn’t as strong as he thought it is.” His mother began to change, glossy black hair turning chalk white, and hands turning into claws. When it was over, his mother was gone, and Haggar remained. She smiled toothily, extending a hand. “So all that’s left for you is me, Keith—”

**_KEITH_ **

He was in the field where he’d parked his hovorbicycle. In fact, he sitting on top of Kitty Rose. Haggar was gone, replaced by Shiro, who looked like he was going to pass out.

“Shiro, what’s…” Keith groaned, feeling like he was about to pass out himself. He hated visions. Except this one had felt more like a message—but it wasn’t time to think about that. “Shiro, what happened? Are you okay?”

“I’ll manage,” Shiro answered, helping Keith down. “But what about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Keith.” Shiro felt terrified for him, but it augmented rather than eroded his resolve. “I saw you bolt out of your room, run out here, hop on that contraption of yours, and then just freeze until you finally responded to me. I don’t think that qualifies as fine.” Shiro sighed softly. “I’m glad about the last bit, though. I tried to chase after you, but you’re very fast. If you hadn’t stopped like that, who knows where you’d be right now.”

Rose rumbled in the back of his mind, and Keith sent her his gratitude. Thank goodness for sentient Altean tech that wouldn’t work if there was something wrong with the pilot. And there was something. That hadn’t been a dream, or even a vision—Haggar was calling him for whatever twisted reason she had, because why else would she pretend to be his… he was going to be sick again…

“Hey.” Shiro was nothing but gentleness and soothing as he rubbed Keith’s back, and slowly, he could feel the nausea fade a bit. “Keith, as someone with, ah, experience with unpleasant things happening at night, I’m not expecting you to tell me what happened.” Good, because there was no way Keith could voice it or think it. “But I think we should head back to the castle. Maybe try to get as much sleep as you can.”

_Okay._ He was too tired to talk. _Just let me get up and—_ He growled internally as his legs nearly gave out under him. He hated Haggar for messing with his head and he hated how tired he was as a result.

“C’mon,” Shiro wrapped an arm around him tenderly, guiding him back to the castle. “I’ll help you.”

_Hm._ Keith wished he didn’t have to. _I’m your Paladin. I should be helping you._

“And you do, every day.” Shiro felt warm and safe as smiled down on him. “I think you’ve earned a little support yourself, Keith.”

Hrn.

Maybe just this once.

\--

Shiro double checked that his silver cloak was fastened securely before checking on Keith again. He was, thankfully, still sleeping deeply. In theory Shiro was supposed to wake him up so they could begin working, but after last night, he was going to wait until the last possible moment to do so. 

He needed to review the scrolls Kurogane gave him last night, but he decided he could do that on the bed rather than at his desk in his study. After last night, he wanted to protect Keith… of course, last night ‘protecting Keith’ had been him running about five feet behind Keith and begging him to stop.

He wasn’t sure he could do anything, if things got really bad.

Just like before.

Shiro forced himself to take a deep breath. He couldn’t let those feelings get the best of him. Not when Keith needed him.

He glanced at Keith over his scrolls. It was one of the few times that his features were truly relaxed—no scowl at some unpleasant surprise during negotiations, or snarl during fights. He looked like a young, tired man, and that was it. Shiro wished he could give Keith more moments like this.

When he was king, he would…. no, forget that. He was going to do it now. He knew things were bad, but he was going to find a way.

“Shiro?” Coran sing-songed softly, poking his head in the door. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t realize your Paladin was still asleep.”

“It’s fine. This is about when he told me to wake him up anyways.” He shook Keith as gently as he could. “Hey, love. Time to wake up.”

Shiro’s heart clenched as Keith shifted, gave him a sleepy almost smile… but then professionalism set in when he spotted Coran. “I’ll go change.” His back was turned to Shiro as he thought _Next time, Shiro, wake me up before people arrive._

_Sorry,_ Shiro though guiltily. _You just looked so cute when you were asleep._

From the bathroom, Keith growled.

“Ah, indigestion. All warriors face that at some point,” Coran said sagely. “Now, Shiro. I believe you were going to tell me about your plans concerning the governors?”

“I am.” Shiro stood up so he could hand Coran a scroll properly. “I know I have Kurogane and Grant’s support, and Pidge is going to speak to Farla. I know it’s a lot to ask, but with your experience, you’re probably my best at winning over Iverson.” Despite appearances (and behavior) Coran had served in the Altean military. That, and Allura planned to send her Paladin Lance to escort Coran. That would impress Iverson. “I plan to speak to Yang myself.” 

Coran frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good thing? I only know a little about this Yang fellow, but he doesn’t seem the type to be swayed by royal authority.”

“Well, that’s why Keith is coming with me.” He felt really guilty about this, and there was a good chance that it would blow up in his face, but… “Yang has a son about Keith’s age.” Shiro had met him about five years ago—Julian was a sweet, thoughtful boy, like his father. Unlike his father, he had entered the military, which if the court rumors were to be believed, had led to friction between the two. “So, I’m hoping that Keith might remind Yang that even if he keeps his people safe, he still has a very real stake in avoiding a protracted conflict in Arus.” When Coran gaped at him, Shiro cleared his throat. “I know. It’s diabolical—”

“It’s brilliant,” Keith countered as he entered the room, clad in his red and black armor.

“It’s diabolically brilliant,” Coran compromised for them. “It’s not the best plan, but I guess we don’t have much choice, do we, what with the Galra and all just waiting for an opportunity to attack again.”

“Thank you for your support, Coran.” Shiro waited until Coran saluted and left, and then he collapsed in a chair. 

“I’m the worst prince in the world,” he announced glumly.

“There’s some loser called Lyman or whatever in the Galra Empire who claims he’s a prince, so trust me, you’re not,” Keith ‘assured’ him. Then his expression softened with worry. “But would you say that about yourself?”

“I’m playing on some man’s heartbreak over his kid so I can grab power.”

“You’re reminding someone who was elected to serve the people of Arus that he has to actually serve them,” Keith said around a huff. “The people are on your side, Shiro, I promise. Once you remind Yang of that, of course he’ll support you.”

Shiro gave him a look. “And if he refuses?”

Keith smirked. “I think I can persuade him.”

“So we’ve gone from psychological manipulation to plotting threats.” Shiro covered his eyes with his metal hand. “Fantastic.”

He went still when Keith gently pulled said hand away, taking it in his own. This way, Shiro had to look at him. “Shiro, listen. We will find a way to make this work.”

When Keith spoke so firmly, he was almost convinced. “Do you really think so?”

Keith nodded. “You’re a good man. Your cause is just. I’ll do whatever it takes to make your vision a reality, my prince.”

And there it was. Keith was someone who’d lost everything—his parents, his home, his safety—because of foolish nobles all fighting for power. He had every right to hate Shiro and what he stood for. But he believed in Shiro was a strength that even Shiro himself lacked at times. 

He had no idea what he would do if Keith wasn’t here with him.

So it was time to do something about that.

“Shiro, what are you doing?” Keith sounded more than a little panicked as Prince Takashi Shirogane knelt before his Paladin, still holding Keith’s hand as he did so. 

He needed to sound elegant. Romantic. Something that was worthy of Keith. But instead, Shiro closed his eyes and blurted out, “Keith, when I’m king I would like permission to propose to you. Please.”

“I, um.” Keith cleared his throat. “The court would protest against me. I’m a commoner.”

“I don’t care. They have no right to decide that part of my life.”

“But what about an heir?”

“I have a younger sister. Trust me, Pidge would make an excellent queen.”

_Shiro._ Maybe, once upon a time, it felt odd to have Keith’s voice echoing in his head. Now it felt like the most natural thing in the world. _I still don’t think the court is going to let this go, but… yes. Yes, you have my permission to propose when this is done._

Shiro kissed Keith’s hand, then pressed it against his cheek. “Thank you.”

Keith’s smile was small, but real. “Now get up. It’s weird for you to kneel to me.”

“Whatever my Paladin wishes.” Things were still bad, but he had a new goal. He was going to prove himself a good king, and a good possible husband to Keith Kogane. And he was determined to succeed in both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Prince of Arus (4/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, some body issues, someone being a jerk about past trauma  
Notes: There’s, um, more talking in this chapter, honestly. I’m sorry, but (V E R Y) slow burns are my jam.

\--

“Just how many castles does your family have, Shiro?”

“When I was fourteen, I was morbidly curious and ask my mathematics tutor to help me calculate how many castles we had.” Shiro helped Keith move their few belongings into the royal bedchamber. “Almost eighty.”

Keith let out a low whistle. “I guess they’re relics from the past wars with the Galra.”

Shiro shook his head. “Not really. There used to be only twenty—but my great grandmother had twenty new castles built, as a symbol that Arus was still a powerful kingdom. Then my grandfather built twenty, and then so did my father—and then some.” He frowned at the Shirogane coat of arms hanging over the bed. “He was planning this big ceremony when I would build my twenty castles and we’d have ‘one hundred beacons of silver light’ or something.” His father had always had a flair for the dramatic. When Shiro was very little, he’d pretend to be the villain he fought while pretending he was an adventurer. Part of him wished that his father was still just pretending.

Keith placed Shiro’s scrolls on the bedchamber’s desk. “So, are you?”

“Of course not.” Shiro couldn’t stop anger seeping into his tone as he all but threw the three cloaks he brought with him into the closet. “It’s an empty gesture that doesn’t actually protect the people. All it does it remind everyone how rich our family is. When I’m king, all those castles are going to become schools and museums and homes for the poor and some libraries.”

Keith sat on the bed, body language surprisingly casual. “That is a very detailed list, Shiro.” 

“It should be. I’ve been thinking about it since you told me what things are really like since you revealed to be what things really are like for the people of my country… Keith, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Keith assured him as he rubbed the back of his neck. I just didn’t realize I had so much sway over domestic affairs.”

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Shiro offered, sitting down next to him. “Keith, you opened my eyes to so many wrongs that were happening right here in Arus, and I can never thank you enough for that.” He reached out slowly, because even after the months they’d spent together, Keith was still skittish at times. Wary. “You haven’t swayed me so much as I trust you more than anyone.”

Keith looked away.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, pulling away. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that he had messed up. “I didn’t mean to—”

“No! I just. Ugh.” Keith huffed, as if that would make his words clearer. _I’m going to try thinking, since obviously talking is getting us nowhere._

Shiro nodded solemnly in reply.

 _I’m really happy that you trust me._ Keith’s smile was small, but genuine. _I guess I’m so used to being the creepy guy that knows what everyone is thinking that the idea that someone might see me more as that is new._

“Well, get used to it.” Shiro’s tone was soft and warm as he tried reaching out again, pushing Keith’s hair out of his eyes. Keith didn’t pull away. “And if you want to tell me anything, I’m here for you.”

_…What if I don’t._

“Okay.”

 _Wait._ Keith glared at him. _Okay?_

Shiro shrugged. “If it’s not immediately jeopardizing yourself or the mission, then it’s up to you if you want to share, Keith. Like I said, I trust you.” 

Keith kissed him, frantically and awkwardly. Shiro was surprised, but kissed him back, left hand cradling Keith’s neck as the kiss deepened. He nearly lost his balance, but thankfully Keith grabbed him, fingers digging into Shiro’s hips as they shifted around, Keith lying on the bed, and Shiro straddling his lap. Shiro was about to lean down and kiss Keith again… but then he felt fingers under his shirt, and he froze.

“Sorry.” Keith pulled away like he’d been burnt. “I felt panic coming from you, and the last thing I want to do is—”

“It’s fine.” He just needed to take some deep breaths, like how Hunk had taught him ages ago. “I… got nervous because I haven’t really taken off my clothes in front of other, since…” Thankfully, Keith interlocked his fingers with Shiro’s right hand. Knowing that he had no issues with touching the Galra metal met everything to Shiro.

Keith gave him a lop-sided smile. “Well, it’s not like you need to take your clothes off.” Then he must’ve realized what he’d said, since he cleared his throat. “Or if you’re spooked, we can stop. Or keep going. I’m fine with whatever, Shiro, really.”

“I know. But if I really am going to propose to you one day, I want you to know everything about me.” Even the parts he hated. Because then, maybe Keith would trust him more as well. “But let me know if you get spooked, okay?”

“I think I’ll manage, but don’t worry, I will.”

“All right, then.” He took another deep breath before peeling off his shirt, revealing the scars and burn marks he’d received over the past years. Evidence that the Galra had controlled and hurt him and warped him. They had tried to turn him into a monster, and sometimes Shiro thought they succeeded.

He had to force himself to look at Keith.

Keith, whose face was heavily flushed and eyes were glazed over with lust. “Holy crow, you’re beautiful.”

Shiro felt his own face heat up. He’d… never been called that before, not even by the nobles who’d flung themselves at him the year his parents announced that he was now old enough to marry. And when Keith said it, dark and husky and thick with desire… it felt like the truth.

“So are you,” he managed before he kissed Keith again, hunger and need nearly overwhelming at his point. He couldn’t help but moan as Keith ran a hand over his back reverently, as if Shiro was something to treasure and protect—which only made Shiro kiss Keith harder, trying to get his own shirt off.

Then Keith froze this time.

Shiro stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“Your father is here.”

“What?! That’s…” Shiro almost said ‘impossible,’ but right, his boyfriend was a mind reader. Of course he would know.

He sighed as he tugged back on his shirt, smoothing it down. His father would demand no less than sartorial perfection. “See you tonight?”

Keith grinned at him. “It’s a date.”

\--

Father insisted that he and Governor Iverson had been patrolling—since the Galra were becoming bolder after losing Balmera, they had no other choice, and decided to touch base with his son as long as he was staying in one of the glorious Shirogane castles. And what better way to bond than over dinner? A dinner that Keith could not join, of course, since he was only a Paladin, which meant Shiro would be alone.

 _You’re not alone,_ Keith assured him mentally. _You say the word, Shiro, and I’ll come and save you._

 _I know._ “The food is delicious as always, Hys.” Hys was a middle-aged Countess who’d been part of his mother’s court. When she retired, she opted to run the household at one of the castles instead of returning home to mourn her dead husband. She’d greeted Shiro and Keith warmly when they arrived, and while there were three younger woman who could have helped her fulfill the sudden demand for the meal, she insisted she could do it alone—Mary was pregnant, Ginger was getting over the flu, and Kyoko was preparing to join the army. They all needed their rest. Shiro had offered to help, but she’d simply swatted his hand away, and reminded him of the one time he tried to bake a cake for his mother’s birthday, which had looked like pudding and tasted like sludge. “I really do appreciate you working this late at night.”

“Oh, please,” she said as she poured him some wine. “It gives me something to do.” She then poured drinks for both Iverson and the king. Neither of them spoke to her, as was the custom.

After Hys left, Father turned his attention to Iverson. “What did you think about our army during the patrol, Iverson?”

Iverson took a slow sip of his wine. “They’re all brave people who are willing to risk their lives for Arus.” It was a bland answer that revealed nothing about his true feelings—typical Iverson.

Father nodded. “I agree. I shudder at the possibility that any of them dying because of some skirmish.” He locked eyes with Shiro. “Both the governors and the king must be unified.”

“I agree, Father,” Shiro said as he began eating the cheese casserole Hys had made for them. “This is partly why my Paladin and I are meeting with Governor Yang. I want to make sure he understand why it’s important for all of us to work together—”

“Why would Yang listen to you?”

Iverson coughed pointedly. “Your majesty, perhaps now isn’t the time—”

“He always does this, Iverson. Someone has to put him in his place, and who better than his father.” Father gazed at Shiro gravely. “You always have these foolish dreams of heroism, and what happens? You get captured or wounded, more than once.”

“I’m aware of that, Father.” How Shiro managed to keep his tone level, he would never know. “This is why I now surround myself with allies I can trust.”

“Like the Holts?” Father shook his head. “You’re a poorly trained solider, and a poorly trained diplomat. A master strategist like Yang wouldn’t give you the time of day.”

If Shiro stormed off, it would only prove to Iverson that his father was right—he was ruled by his passions, not logic or diplomacy. Someone who was going to be king one day could not afford to make that lapse. So he clamped down on the bile rising in his throat, and asked Iverson if he was enjoying his meal. Iverson, looking relieved at the change of the subject, asked if Hys would give him the recipe.

Shiro not only stayed for the entire dinner, but after to help Hys clean up. It seemed terribly rude to expect the chef to also clean.

But after that, he stormed off to his room. “Keith, start packing. We’re leaving.”

Keith cast a worried glance at Shiro even as he started packing clothes and scrolls. “I thought we were leaving in the morning.”

“Well, that was before my exchange with my father.” Shiro stuffed everything he had back into his bag. “I swear, if we stay here any longer, I’m going to… have very strong words with him.”

 _Save that for after you’re king, Shiro._ Keith kissed his cheek. _And I’m with you._

Shiro managed a smile. _I’m just sorry that we have to miss our date._

Keith smiled back as he escorted Shiro to the balcony, where Kitty Rose was already rumbling. _I hear Iserlohn is nice this time of year._

\--

Iserholn was Yang’s province, and it was beautiful this time of year—in late autumn, the trees were brilliant shades of red and gold. The early morning sun gave the leaves’ hues a softness Shiro had yet to see replicated in paintings. “Do you honestly think he’ll listen to me, Keith?”

“Of course. I, um, happened to overhear the conversation last night. And Hys may have had to hold me back a few times,” Keith confessed as he helped Shiro down from Kitty Rose. “But anyone with any sense will choose the man who helped free Balmera and rescue the war hero Samuel Holt over, well, your dad.”

Shiro nodded. “I know you’re right.” And if he said it out loud, maybe it would be easier to believe. “Let me just find our contact so we can then—”

It was then when a man charged them, sword ready. “All those who threaten Yang Wen-li will die by my hand!” Said man shouted.

Maybe this wasn’t going to go as smoothly as Keith had promised.

\--

Final notes: Hys is, of course, from Go Lion (Nanny in 80s Voltron). And yeah, that’s Walter von Schönkopf totally okay with attempting to kill people for Yang, as always. ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Prince of Arus (5/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma, parental death mentions, some violence, fire.  
Notes: And here is the chapter where I start to make heavy use of LOGH characters. Again, I would not classify this as a crossover (since I’m only borrowing 3-4 characters), but rather I am lazy and don’t feel like creating OCs. If VLD can sneak in Roy Fokker, I can sneak in Yang. Also: I am really sorry about this chapter being late. ;; I got sick and had multiple assignments due (along with a fic challenge), so this was put on the back burner.

\--

 

“I should’ve known!” Keith snarled as the blocked their attacker’s sword with his bayard. “I should’ve known Yang was going to double cross us!” 

That seemed to ignite something in the man fighting Keith who struck again, and again—so fast that there was no opening for Shiro to stop the fight. “You have no right to say Yang’s name.” Keith just barely blocked another blow. 

“That’s not why we’re here—” Shiro began, but no one was listening. Keith had been surprised, but between his skill in sword fighting and mind reading ability, he was gaining the upper hand, striking—and even landing a solid kick to his opponent’s gut. Said opponent retaliated by punching Keith with his free hand. Which was horrible, but it also meant that both of them were disorientated for a moment. Shiro had an opening.

He grabbed Keith by the cloak with his left hand. Then he grabbed the soldier’s sword with his right—and promptly melted the metal with the heat his metal prosthetic could create.

The solider yelped, leapt backwards, but then assumed a defensive posture. “I know how to fight without a sword.”

“So do we,” Shiro replied, “but we’d rather not,” he added (while giving Keith a pointed look). “Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Prince Takashi Shirogane, and this is my Paladin, Sir Keith Kogane.” He reached in the bag along with his scrolls, and found the crown which he rarely wore (it was heavy, gaudy, and served no purpose than to mark him as ‘better’ than commoners), but kept on his person in case he needed to prove who he was. “See?” 

The man frowned, but didn’t attack. “You two weren’t supposed to arrive this early. Why are you here now?”

“My Paladin and I agree that the sooner we can begin discussions with Yang, the better.” That was technically true. “But we sincerely apologize for any misunderstandings, and realize we should have communicated that before we left.”

 _He believes us_ , Keith’s voice echoed in Shiro’s mind. Sure enough, a moment later the man nodded. “Very well. I will escort you to Iserholn Castle, however. I’ve been a soldier too long to trust anyone right away, even if they are royalty.” He smiled sharply. “Especially royalty.”

“Shiro’s different.” Keith wasn’t attacking the man again, but between his scowl and his hands balled into tight fists, Shiro suspected that Keith sincerely wanted to. “He’s the truest man I’ve ever met.”

The soldier… actually smiled at that. “You’ve earned high praise from your subordinate, you majesty. Even if he’s not addressing you formally.”

“I’m honored that Keith sees me that way.” Shiro let his left hand drift from Keith cloak to his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “And all my friends call me Shiro. Which I’m hoping you will be before the end of the day.” 

The man didn’t seem too impressed with Shiro’s friendly tone, but he didn’t mock them for ignore courtly rules, either. Instead, he simply nodded. “If we’re doing introductions, then I should let you two know that I am Walter von Schönkopf, head of the guard here at Iserholn. Governor Yang tasked me with escorting the prince and his Paladin to his house at the assigned time. Since you two came well before the assigned time, I assumed the worst.” 

Keith frowned. “But surely you must’ve recognized Shiro from a portrait or his likeness on the coins?”

“I’ve never been that interested in the royal family,” Walter confessed. He discarded his now ruined sword, muttering something about raiding the armory later. “And let’s be honest, the prince’s likeness on coins and the prince himself are two very different things.”

“You have a point,” Keith admitted reluctantly. “It took me a few minutes to recognize who Shiro was when I met him, and he was hovering over my face.”

“I wasn’t hovering. I was just concerned,” Shiro huffed. “And didn’t you day something about escorting us to Yang, Walter?”

“That I did.” He smirked at them. “And now that we all know that we’re not murderers, shall we go?”

_Keith, what about Rose?_

_While you were making nice with our new ‘friend,’ I had Rose fly to the castle, and tuck herself away in some trees. She’s up so high and so quiet, I strongly doubt that anyone will notice._

_And that’s why I chose you to be my Paladin._ “Thank you, Walter.”

Walter nodded again. “The stables aren’t too far away. There are only two mares, though. Are you two fine with sharing?”

Shiro smiled. “Always.” 

\--

“Is that really Yang’s house?” Keith asked as he guided his mare down the grassy hill. “It’s so tiny, not to mention I don’t see even a fence. How do you protect your Governor?”

Walter was beside them, riding a black horse. He visibly bristled. “I live with Yang. I’ll kill anyone who touches him—and you’ve fought me, so you know my level of skill.”

Keith nodded. “I can respect that.”

“As you should. Now follow me to the stables, so we can give these poor girls a break.” Shiro had never been too good with horses, so he’d been content with holding onto Keith as they rode, and watching Keith and Walter help the mares. Keith seemed oddly calm during it all, like this was routine for him. _Have you ever cared for a horse before?_

Keith gave his mare a good-bye pat. _My mother had a stallion named Lucky._ He glanced at Shiro, and there was a trace of vulnerability in his expression. _He and I escaped when my parents… you know. But I had to sell him to family friend so I could afford food._

Shiro’s chest tightened. To lose your parents, and then your pet—the one reminder of your old life—when you were that young was horrifying. _Is he still alive? Maybe when we return to Arus we can convince your friend to sell Lucky back._

 _Shiro, it’s fine._ Keith nudged him as they followed Walter out of the stables. _But thanks._ He grinned. _Only you would worry about me missing my old horse in the middle of all this political intrigue._

Shiro smiled back. _That’s because you’re important too, love._

\--

Yang’s home was… interesting. There were no symbols of power—unless you considered knowledge power, then perhaps the dozens of bookshelves crammed full with texts (and the books towering precariously on every flat surface) reflected that. But the scattered papers, unwashed dishes, and ink-stained clothes hanging on chairs negated any sense of gravitas the books could have offered.

Honestly, it reminded Shiro of his bedchamber when he was seventeen and the night before his final exams before he could join military missions. The servants had not been happy with him the following morning. They probably would have murdered Yang. 

Speaking of… “Where is Yang, Walter? I know it’s early, but I’d like to at least greet him formally.”

Walter nodded. “Of course. This time of day, he’s usually in his bed chamber.”

“Hunh.” That was unusual, but Shiro had enjoyed reading in his room in the mornings back at the cottage—so much so that Hunk would sometimes just bring visitors there instead of going through the tedious process of preparing a formal meeting. And if those books were any indication, he was sure that Governor Yang was reading, learning whatever he could to help his people.

Yang was sprawled out in bed, snoring loudly.

“Governor.” Walter gave Yang an ungently shake. “It’s time to wake up now.”

Yang stirred, but didn’t open his eyes. “Actually, it’s time for me to resign.” He turned over on his side. “Have fun, Governor von Schönkopf. I’m gonna sleep in.”

“Governor.” Walter gave him another shake. “The prince is here.”

Yang sat upright so quickly, the blankets all but flew off him, revealing a man with dark hair and sleepy eyes. “What?! But you said—”

“I did,” Walter admitted with a shrug. “But Prince Takashi is the morning bird to your night owl, apparently.” 

Shiro cleared his throat. “I apologize for the disruption in your schedule, Governor. I was so eager to meet you, I didn’t even consider the time. Perhaps it would be best if we waited until the afternoon to talk after all.” He gave Yang a diplomatic smile. “My Paladin and I didn’t get much sleep ourselves. A long nap might be a good idea.”

“Yeah, yeah, naps are always good ideas,” Yang said around a yawn, already burrowing back into the blankets now that he had been given royal permission to stay in bed a bit longer. “Let’s all take naps.”

\--

After Walter had been kind enough to escort them to the guest room (which was a small, but thankfully neat area with a bed big enough for both of them), Shiro began to take off the heavier parts of his armor. “So, what did you think?”

Keith yawned as he removed his cloak. “About the man who tried to kill us, or the man who told us to go to bed?”

“Both.”

Keith tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Walter von Schönkopf isn’t hiding anything. He’d a good man—but he’s loyal to Yang, not you.”

“I suspected.” Walter had seemed a little too calm about nearly killing the prince of his country. But it was only expected that Walter would be more loyal to the man who ruled his region rather than far off nobles. “What about Yang?”

“He’s hiding something.” Keith sat on the bed and took off his boots. “It’s frustrating, Shiro. Usually if someone’s not fully conscious I can get a clearer picture, but all I could sense was his unease.” He glanced up at Shiro, eyes dark. “Whatever he’s hiding, he’s been doing so for so long it’s become a part of his very being.”

Shiro sighed, easing himself onto the bed next to Keith. “I’ve had to keep my share of royal secrets, but I can’t even imagine having to be that close off to everyone like that.” After some scooting, he rested his head in Keith’s lap, metal finger tracing patterns on Keith’s thigh tenderly. “I’m glad I have you to keep me grounded.” 

“Haggar’s trying to get me.”

Shiro bolted upright, grabbing Keith by the arms. “Wait. What?!” No. She could not have Keith. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure myself at first.” Keith wouldn’t look at him. “But after my last vision… I-I don’t know why she’s doing this, but she’ll get in my head, and…”

“And I’m not letting her get you,” Shiro swore, pulling Keith into a tight hug. This had happened before, with Sendak. But they’d stopped and arrested Sendak. He would do whatever it took to stop Haggar as well. “Keith, you’re not a tool for the Empire or anyone else.”

Keith shuddered against him. _Haggar disagrees._

 _I don’t care about Haggar. Just you._ Shiro stroked Keith’s back. _I know it’s hard to believe that you’re safe after something this horrible happens, and I know that you feel like you have to protect me, but I will not let her hurt you._

No one spoke, or shared a thought after that. But after awhile, Keith pulled away, pulling down the covers—and offered Shiro some of them. Sleep came very quickly, but Shiro still had the sense to wrap his arms securely around Keith. If Haggar was going to try anything, he would be ready.

\--

The evening went more smoothly than the morning. After getting in a few hours of sleep, Shiro and Keith helped clear off a table so they could eat dinner—which was toast and tea. Simple, but after the past few hours, Shiro preferred simple. “Governor Yang, I was hoping that since we’re in a private, secure place, we could discuss current affairs more freely.”

Yang downed his tea. “I suppose we could—as long as we begin with the understanding that I will do nothing to endanger Iserholn in some noble power struggle.”

“I understand why you feel that way. But I assure, I am not my father. And considering how close to Iserholn is to the Galra border, I feel that your region would benefit—”

“We benefit when kings stay out of our affairs.” Yang poured himself another cup of tea. “That goes double for princes.”

 _Sheesh. That nap didn’t do much for his mood._ Keith met Shiro’s gaze. _Has he always been this stubborn?_

 _No._ Shiro didn’t like ‘talking behind someone’s back,’ for lack of a better term, but what choice did he have? _I don’t know him very well, but I do know that he’s one of the top diplomats and strategists in Arus. He should at least listen to what we have to say, not just block—_

“That’s because he’s worried about his son.”

Yang frowned at Keith over his tea. “I don’t have a son. Just a ward who left to join the military.”

“Yes, but he’s like a son to you,” Keith continued. “And you’re terrified for him.”

Yang sighed, putting down his tea cup. Shiro noticed that his hand was trembling. “So, kid—”

“Keith Kogane. And I’m almost twenty years old.”

“Sorry, almost twenty-year-old Keith Kogane. Just how much reading did you do before you came here?”

“I can read minds,” Keith informed Yang frostily.

Yang’s frown deepened. “Do you always sneak into people’s brains?”

“When they’re involved in sleazy plans for corrupt kings to maintain power, yes, I do.”

“Wait.” Shiro held up a hand. “Yang, you’ve never been a fan of my father.” He’d been one of the most vocal critics, at least until his ward joined the military. After that, everyone had assumed he hadn’t wanted to ruin his ward’s career with a misplaced word. But this was too much. This went against everything Yang believed in. “Please explain what’s going on.”

“Governor!” Walter dashed to Yang. “The Galra are attacking.”

Yang stood up. “Okay, send the army to—”

Walter shook his head. “You don’t understand. There are no soldiers. But your private library is on fire.”

Yang staggered, and the only reason he didn’t collapse was because Walter grabbed him.

Shiro couldn’t read minds, but he could tell when someone was dealing with dark thoughts. “Keith—”

“On it.” Keith leapt out of his chair, and grabbed his bayard. “No need to tell me where to go; I’ll follow the smoke.” 

“Governor,” Shiro said as gently as he could. “My Paladin will do whatever he can. I promise you, we’ll save whatever we can.”

“But you can’t go,” Yang managed, currently trying to move properly again. “You’re a prince; you’re supposed to stay here and—”

Shiro was very glad that Yang didn’t see him roll his eyes as he ran out the door. 

\--

Like Keith, Shiro followed the smoke. To Shiro’s relief, the fire was out, and Keith looked perfectly content (if a little flustered) as he tried to salvage some books.

“It was a small fire, Shiro,” Keith said as he took Shiro’s hand, guiding him into the burnt remains of Governor Yang’s private library. I had the sense to grab some buckets, and remember that there was a lake nearby.”

“Good job, Keith.” Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead. “Unfortunately, I don’t think Yang’s going to be able to catch up on his reading anytime soon.” A good amount of the books were ruined. The walls and furniture were badly singed, but would endure… except for the portrait on the wall.

The portrait on the wall that had been slashed by knife, not burnt. 

Shiro studied the destroyed image. Even after someone had taken a knife to it, he could tell it was a young man with sandy blond hair, clad in a uniform.

Oh, no.

“Julian,” Yang breathed, still supported by Walter.

“That’s what my father has on you, isn’t it?” Shiro fought the urge to be physically ill. Everyone needed him right now. “He’s threatening your son if you don’t obey him.”

“About a month ago, when Balmera was freed, Julian just… stopped writing to me.” Yang wasn’t looking at anyone. “At first, I thought that he was still sour at me for trying to convince him to retire. So I sent a letter apologizing for that… and then King Seiji returns, saying that something horrible has happened, and that Julian has gone missing.”

“Did… did my father…”

“I don’t think so.” Yang looked up at him, eyes dark with grief. “He would have let me know if he was making an example of Julian. I do know, however, that he’s never going to let me see him again if I don’t obey him.”

“And know you know why Yang was reluctant to talk to you,” Walter finished for them.

 _Shiro, what are we going to do?_ Keith was rubbing the back of his neck. _It’s his son. We can’t just break up a family._

The Holts. The Koganes. Yang and Julian. Too many families had been broken because of the Galra and his father who had aligned himself with the Galra, but no more.

“Yang. You don’t have to support me, but I will find your son. I promise.”

“How are you…”

“I’m friends with a princess with magical technology, and my sister is a genius concerning said magical technology. Between the two of them, we will find a way to rescue your son.”

For the first time since he’s visited Iserholn, Yang smiled. “Do that, and I’ll support you when you make your bid for the throne.” His smile broadened. “Also, do you need a guy on the inside?”

There were still many things to do, but this was still progress.

Things were going to get better. Shiro would not accept otherwise.

\--

Final Notes: Unfortunately for Shiro, we’re still in the middle of the story, so things are going to get worse before they get better ;; 

Also, if all goes as planned, we’ll be seeing characters other than Shiro and Keith (specifically Pidge), so hopefully you will enjoy the extra character development/world building. As for the horse: I had just watched an episode of Kyuranger, so the name "Lucky" was stuck in my heard for some weird reason. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Prince of Arus (6/?)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma  
Notes: Sorry for the long wait! (The full explanation is in the notes)

\--

Things were going to get better. Keith would not accept otherwise. 

Shiro had assured Keith that they were in the friendliest territory in the kingdom, but Keith was still Shiro’s Paladin, and insisted on keeping watch—and Shiro must have been tired, since he finally agreed, on the condition that Keith woke him in four hours so they could switch. That order, of course, was going to be conveniently forgotten. Shiro suffered from nightmares, and he barely even looked at a bed since they began traveling Arus looking for allies. He deserved all the sleep he could get.

Shiro was sleeping on his back, white bangs obscuring his right eye. Carefully, Keith brushed said bangs away, allowing himself a smile when Shiro didn’t even stir. Good. He was truly resting.

It almost meant that now was the best time for Keith to perform his work. 

Keith made himself as comfortable as he could on a wood floor, legs tucked under him, and closed his eyes. It won’t take too long to find her. She was actively looking for him; if anything she would.

Haggar’s presence was an oozing, poisoned purple in the back of his head. **_Paladin._**

Keith fought back the urge to break the connection, to wake up and be back with Shiro. _Haggar. I have questions, and you will answer them._

He waited for her to refuse, but instead he felt… pride? **_For an Arusian, you’re very Galra. You would have made an excellent Druid._**

 _Shut up._ He wasn’t going to let her mess with his head any more than she already had. _I summoned you for a reason._

He could **feel** her sickly, sweet smile. **_I’m happy to help. You have so much potential, but there’s always that chance that you might accidentally hurt—_ **

She was trying to distract him. _You are going to tell me what the Galra Empire has planned for Arus._

 _ **Why? You’ve seen our power. You know we won’t stop until we’ve secured security for the Empire.**_ The sweetness gave way to steel. _**It would be far better if you joined me.**_

Keith was about fighting back, tell her that he would never betray Shiro, but… _Wait. Why just you? Wouldn’t I be serving the glory of the Galra Empire, not just you?_

There was a pause, and then he could feel Haggar seep into his mind. If she couldn’t convince him to join, then it looked like she was going to take him by force. _**Enough. You know your prince just keeps you around out of pity, the instant you fail he will abandon you—**_

Keith pulled together what was left of his sense of self, and then **burned** the dark purple away from his vision. _You tried this before. It didn’t work._ He reached out to Shiro for a moment, but no, he was still deeply asleep. Good. He’d keep Haggar busy until he got what he wanted. _We’re doing this my way._

Keith wasn’t going to mentally dissect her the way he was forced to Matt Holt and other prisoners of the Galra Empire. That was a sin he would never commit again. But he did search as far as he dared—because he was strong, maybe too strong when it came to things like this, he could find things about people even if they could shield their thoughts as well as Haggar, and—

 _Lotor._ He had never meant him—prisoners rarely met princes after all—but he knew the name. _Shiro’s not the only prince trying to usurp his father—or you. You’re hoping that with me around, you’ll be able to fight him off—_

**_ENOUGH_ **

Her rage was enough to knock Keith backward. He managed to right himself before he slammed into the wall. He’d hit a nerve. Good. _Now I know why you’re doing this. Now tell me what I have to do to make all of you stop._

**_You foolish child, the answer has been obvious since we first met. Join me. Help me kill Lotor, and together we’ll bring a glorious new age to the Galra Empire._ **

_My loyalties lie elsewhere,_ Keith reminded her, and then froze when he heard Shiro groan in his sleep. It was time to end this. He latched on tight to her spirit, and plunged himself down, fighting back the need to faint as her twisted thoughts threatened to overwhelm him. This was for Shiro. Everything was for Shiro. He was so close to knowing what the Empire was going to do… he just needed to go further, and… and…

_You wouldn’t. There are innocent people here._

**_Innocent people for one person are waste for another. Among the latter are Emperor Zarkon and myself. Did you really think I would be talking to you, if your beloved Shiro’s father hadn’t already let us know how we could stop a possible coup in his country? Now, if you’re willing to come along quietly, we can—_ **

_NO!_

**_Scan me deeper, if you want,_** and blast her, Keith could feel her smirk in his head. 

She had 300 men, and 300 robots. Iserholn only had a few guards. 

There was only one thing to do.

 _Fine._ Keith opened his eyes. _I’ll join you, on the condition that you leave this city alone. That you leave Shiro alone. If you even breathe on him, I’ll kill you._

_**Such loyalty. I clearly made the right decision. But don’t forget, boy. You’re mine now.** _

Keith focused on nothing but mentally agreeing Haggar, and letting her know where she could find him within an hour.

\--

Shiro woke up lazily—which he really shouldn’t, not when he was trying to figure out what his father had planned, but Keith was so nice and warm, it couldn’t be helped. He yawned, and pulled Keith’s pliant body to him more closely. “Good morning.”

Keith smiled back. _Good morning_

…But there was something so sad in Keith’s expression, Shiro felt his body go cold. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

_Shiro, you’re still dreaming. When you wake up, I’ll be gone._

Horror compelled Shiro to sit up. No, there was no way that was possible—and yet, he knew it was all true. Things were too peaceful. The colors of the room weren’t quite right—like it was a memory rather than an actual place. “Keith, what’s going on—and what do you mean, you’re gone?!” 

_Shiro, you need to listen. I turned myself into Haggar, for you and Iserholn’s safety._

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Shiro felt like he had a terrible fever—sweaty, faint, hard to breathe. “Keith, she’ll. She’ll kill you.”

Keith shook his head. _I got a better look at her thoughts than she realizes. She wants me as a student. Maybe even a son._

“Shut up. You wouldn’t just leave me—she won’t—”

_Shiro, I’m you Paladin. My life comes before yours. Always._

That simple, horrible truth brought Shiro back to reality. “Oh, Keith.” Dream, vision, whatever. He was still his Keith, and Shiro found himself taking his Paladin’s face in his hands. “Not like this.”

Keith frowned. _Then why even have me take the oath if you just wanted—wanted what? A playmate? An edge when playing diplomat?_

“I wanted us to save Pidge’s family together. And then I wanted us to save my kingdom together.” There was no more control, not with Keith gone, and this dream in his place. All that was left was the truth. “I wanted you as my Paladin, but I didn’t want the ugly parts.”

 _Shiro._ It took everything not to cry when Keith kissed his hands. _I understand, but sometimes bad stuff happened. People leave. But…_ There was an almost smile. _I have plan. We can still save Arus._

“But Keith, what about you—”

 _Let’s focus on this._ Keith’s plan was brilliant, but it was tight. There was no room for error. Gather his forces and Allura’s forces, and strike at Keith’s ‘welcome back.’

But as far as Shiro was concerned, it wasn’t finished. “Keith, I’m going to save you. Yes, you’re my Paladin,” and he hugged Keith tight, trying to ignore how Keith/the room were fading. He was probably going to wake up alone in bed soon. “But I’m your prince. It’s my job to protect everyone, and that includes you. Especially you.”

Keith was still…but then hugged him back with an intensity Shiro had never felt before. _Then I’ll wait for you._

I’ll wait for you.

That was about as close to “Please save me” as Keith would ever get. 

\--

Normally, Yang would have had words for someone knocking on his bedroom door this late at night. But ever since the Galra had all but threatened Julian’s life, sleep hadn’t come easy—when he helped himself to a bit more wine than usual. “Evening,” he said to the prince. “Do you need—”

“Gather your people. I’ve already contacted mine. We’re meeting in going to the capital city.” The prince’s eyes were sad, but resolute. Maybe even kingly. “Keith sacrificed himself for our first real chance at stopping the Galra, and my father. We have to make sure that sacrifice wasn’t in vain, and that he comes back to us.”

Yang hadn’t given the prince and his Paladin’s relationship too much thought—aside from the fact that they were very close—but it was clear now that losing Paladin Keith Kogane would hurt Shiro as much as losing Julian would hurt Yang. “Of course.”

\--

The Arusian king frowned at Haggar’s son. “Are you sure he won’t attack me.”

Haggar scoffed. “He doesn’t even know we’re here. I made him sleep the instant I found him.”

The king relaxed a little with that information. “Very well. And you promise you’ll keep him away from my boy?”

“We have an agreement. Although I’m left wondering why you care, since he’s actively plotting against you.”

“Takashi is not a bad boy. He’s just misguided. But now he has no street rat to lead him astray. He’ll understand soon enough.” 

\--

Final Notes: First off, I apologize for the unexpected hiatus. My mental health took a dip, and I was also in the middle of graduate work, so I only had the energy to focus on real life. I’m feeling better now, and I’m hoping to finish this series before season 3 drops. @_@ I estimate 4-6 chapters, so if I focus (and we’re now in the second half), I think I’ll be okay.

(I also decided to change plot threads in the story a bit—which means Pidge-centric stuff hasn’t happened yet, unfortunately, but it will happen, even if I have to make a separate series just for her)

Anyways, getting ready for Shiro crying over/saving his boyfriend some more.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Prince of Arus (7/9)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Hunk/Shay, Allura/Lance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma  
Notes: And I finally know how many chapters this is going to be

\--

“Um, Shiro.” Yang was taking a risk being so informal, but it was also a very cold night, he was still in his pajamas, and the Kogane kid was missing—and the prince had dragged him out to the middle of nowhere right after. He was guessing that they were on more friendly terms now. “Shouldn’t we be hiring a carriage if we want to make to the capital?”

“It would take us too long if we went through traditional means.” Shiro was walking so fast, he didn’t have time to glance back at Yang. “Luckily, my Paladin left us a quicker method of transportation—if she’ll listen to me.”

“Wait.” Was this some magic horse Shiro was talking about? Of course, there were rumors that he’d won the favor of the mysterious Altean princess Allura; maybe she’d gifted him with whatever the Altean equivalent of a horse was. Hmm.

Well, whatever it was, Yang doubted it was the castle grounds that Shiro had finally stopped at, so Yang took a moment to catch his breath. He really needed to take up Walter on his offers of a physical fitness program. “So when do I get to see this quicker method of transportation?”

“Hopefully soon.” Shiro took a deep breath. “Rose? It’s Shiro. Keith is in a lot of trouble, and I know I’m not a pilot, but I need your help if we’re going to save him.”

Oh. Rose. So some lovely, helpful woman was going to aid them, and…. no, Rose was a weird metal flying bicycle. 

And Shiro was placing a reverential hand on said weird metal flying bicycle. “They’re called hoverbicycles. They’re Altean tech that my sister helped modify—and I was wary of them first as well, but Rose has gotten Keith and me out of more than a few scrapes.” Carefully, Shiro eased himself on the seat. “We’ll get there within thirty minutes. If you’re willing to travel with me, of course.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. But I guess if I have to choose between this and Walter scolding me for not riding a horse well…”

“Walter’s right here, and he’s going to scold you for far more than poor horsemanship, Governor.”

“Oh, hi!” Yang said as cheerily as he could. Whoops. He’d been so busy trying to figure out what Shiro was up to, he’d forgotten that maybe he should wake up his chief of the guard. “Hey, as long as you’re here, you should come with us on this contraption to the capital!”

Walter frowned. “I don’t trust… whatever this is. And you shouldn’t, either, it looked like something from some child’s story—” Walter grabbed Yang/took a step back when Rose’s engines rumbled in a fashion similar to growling. 

“Enough.” Shiro’s tone was level, but the anger was there. “I’m going. If you want to stay and protect Iserholn, fine. But you both know that my father won’t stop until he’s established absolute power again—even if that means giving your lands to the Galra in exchange for their weapons.”

What else could Yang say after that? And hopefully, he’d see Julian again. Maybe even save him from all this nonsense.

“I’m probably not the best ally to have, but I’m with you,” Yang said as he found himself a spot, wrapping his arms tightly around Shiro’s waist. Walter hopped on next, wrapping an arm around Yang (which he wasn’t complaining about at all). 

The ride the capital was surprisingly smooth, considering that Shiro was a novice. 

\--

“ **Shiro!** ” Pidge was tiny, but she tackled him with a fervor that nearly knocked him over. The fact that Hunk and Lance were hugging him a moment later didn’t help. 

“I’m glad to see all of you, too.” He hugged his sister back before setting her down, and then hugging Hunk and Lance. “Guys, I have to apologize. Separating was a terrible idea. It just left us vulnerable, and now—” And now Keith had suffered the consequences.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Lance, for all his bravado, was very tender when he needed to be. “Right now, you just worry about figuring out where they’re keeping Keith.”

Hunk nodded as he led the way down the hall (slipping into his majordomo duties even when they weren’t home). “Mind you, Shiro, I’m not too sold on this idea, either.”

“There’s no other way, Hunk.”

Hunk turned around. He didn’t look mad (the one time Shiro had seen Hunk mad was when Shiro was still getting used to Hunk and Pidge’s tweaks to his arms, and accidentally blew a fuse when he overexerted himself while training), but he was definitely concerned. “Shiro, this is Sendak. He’s a creep obsessed with turning Keith into his personal mind reader. Can we really trust him?”

“There’s no choice. But you’re right,” Shiro placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Without… well, without Keith we’re going to have to be careful.” He’d gotten too comfortable, letting Keith read people for him. “If any of you think Sendak is trying to trick me, please let me know.”

“That might be tricky,” Pidge mused glumly. “Galra soldiers are known for staying cool under pressure. And Sendak is a general who rose up from the gladiator pits.”

“Woah.” Lance gaped at her. “You know a lot of info. Are you some sort of Galra whisperer?”

Pidge smirked. “No, but the Galra use almost as much tech as the Alteans—and you’re looking as the two Arusians who’ve had experience with both types. Hunk and I are basically experts on Galra intel now.”

“Good,” Shiro said. “I want you and Hunk to start scanning for places where that might keep Keith after we’re done ascertaining if Sendak is lying.”

“Shiro!” Suddenly, Allura was there, dress hem hiked up to her knees as she made a beeline for them. “Thank the Ancients you made if safe. I was so worried when I found out.” She took a breath. “And while I may not be a mind reader, I’ve spent a lifetime in the court. I can tell when people are lying.”

“Yeah, she can!” Lance piped up. “And she’s got all these neat magic and psychic powers, and—”

“Lance, I appreciate your support, but now is not the time.” Allura returned her attention to Shiro. “Also, if you’re worried about Sendak getting defensive because there’s another noble person in the room…” In a few moments, Allura had shifted into the guise of a Balmeran woman. “Just call me Jasper.”

“Of course.” Despite the strangeness of the scenario (he knew she could shapeshift, he knew that she had shapeshifted into a Galra form so they could rescue Keith from Sendak, but this was the first time he’d seen it actually happen), Shiro was glad for the support.

Especially since he was about to confront Keith’s torturer, and most likely some old demons of his own.

\--

“Governor Yang?” Iverson frowned deeply. “Since when do you leave your library?” 

“Since the library burned down,” Yang replied lightly. “Which also leaves us free to have a frank discussion.” All he had to do was both compel Iverson to support Shiro, and also distract him as Shiro interrogated a prisoner without Iverson’s knowledge. Easy. Just politics, and Yang was better with politics than he cared to admit.

\--

“Shiro.” It was a little startling seeing Shay in pink and white armor, but she was also the best choice for Balmera’s Paladin. She bowed to Shiro, and then grabbed Hunk in a hug. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“Shay!” Shiro noted how he held her a little more tightly than he usually would—this separation had been hard on them all, especially the two who were in love, but hadn’t quite realized it yet. “How’s everything in Balmera?”

“Busy.” Then Shay’s face grew serious. “But Hunk, we need to get this over with before we can converse.”

Hunk’s eyes were sad, but he nodded firmly. “Of course.” He glanced at Shiro. “Hey, if there’s anything we can do…”

“You’re already doing more than enough.” It was time to get this over with.

\--

Sendak was bound and chained in a room that Allura assured him had an enchantment tied to Sendak had been placed on the (heavily locked and bolted) door and (equally heavily locked and bolted) windows—if he somehow wriggled free and touched any possible escape route, he would receive a shock. And of course, the Paladin of Balmera and her partner “Jasper” were there to keep guard on the prisoner.

None of that could quiet ease the bile rising up in Shiro’s throat, however.

But he was the prince, and he was going to save the man he loved, so Shiro forced all of that down. “Sendak. I have a few questions for you.”

Sendak eyed him coldly. “My mind reader isn’t with you.”

“Sir Keith Kogane belongs only to himself,” Shiro said, placing a definite emphasis on Keith’s name. “He’s been captured by the Galra Empire, and I’m prepared to give you a lighter sentence if you tell me where he would have been taken.”

“For someone who was broken by my people, you have no idea how the Empire works, do you,” Sendak said around a bitter smile. “My mind reader has accepted his real destiny—someone as weak as you never could.”

Shiro went cold. “How did you—”

“I spent months molding him. He may have convinced you that his loyalties are with you, but his soul lies with the Galra.” Sendak’s smile grew wider, exposing his teeth. “You’ll remember this about yourself, soon enough. After all, who gave you your—”

“You gave me nothing,” Shiro spat out. “My sister and Hunk—”

“Gave you fingers instead of claws on your Galra arm? Painted it a pretty color? Let you pretend you weren’t a monster?” Sendak hadn’t moved one inch, but Shiro was shaking like a leaf. “Face it. You and I both know that the Galra’s spies—most of your court, by the way—know you’re here with me. And I suspect they’ll be here soon to take all of us home. I’ll have my mind reader back, and you…” Now Sendak frowned. “Why are you so happy?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Shiro’s voice was eerily calm—so were the guards’ expressions. “You’re right, Sendak. Because of my previous captivity, I do have an understanding of Galra tactics—and no even the most prudent commander could give up an opportunity to kidnap the Arusian prince, and possibly the princess as well. And since I know my father has to be part of everything, he’ll be with my future kidnappers as well—allowing me to subdue him, rescue Keith, and restore my kingdom.”

“You—why are you telling me this; then second the Galra are here, I’ll—”

“You and I both know that they won’t listen to a disgraced soldier.” Now Shiro was the one baring his teeth. “I gave you a chance to confess and work with us. Now, I’m going indulge in letting you suffer for what you did to Keith.” He glanced out the window. “And if Pidge’s calculations are correct, they should be here about now.”

Two moments later, the window cracked open, glass flying everywhere. Shiro shielded himself with his cloak, while Shay and “Jasper” put up their shields—and then both tacked Sendak when he finally began struggling.

A young Galran poked his head into the window. “All of you are hostages of the Empire!”

Shiro held up a hand. “I’m Prince Takashi Shirogane, the one the Empire really wants. I’ll come with you willingly, if you leave everyone else alone.”

The would be kidnapper blinked. “I guess so. I mean. Yes, that’s fine. Come out the window and,” he pointed his weapons (it looked similar to Lance’s bazooka) “nothing funny, all right?”

“You have my word.”

“Wait!” Sendak roared. “He’s lying, take me with you, I’ll prove it—” ‘Jasper’ hit Sendak in the head.

The young Galra laughed. “You’re the reason we lost Balmera. You can rot for all I care.” He nodded to Shiro, who headed to the hole in the wall where the window had been without hesitation.

Shiro had seen the strange synthesis of science and magic in Altean and Galran technology, but this…. it appeared to be a ship that could fly in the air, but looked like nothing pidge had shown him, or the strange ships that appeared in Galra skies sometimes. It looked like a lion with black fur, and far too regal for a tyrant like Zarkon.

If he had seen this a few months ago, he would have been awe struck. But after fighting with Alteans and mind readers, all he could really think as he boarded the lion ship that it was a shame that something so beautiful was under Zarkon’s control. 

\--

Shiro had seen portraits of Zarkon, so he knew he was a powerful figure. But he hadn’t been prepared for how cold his eyes were. Perhaps it was for the best that the guard has restrained him, wrist bound tightly behind his back—Shiro might have given up on the plan, fought Zarkon, find Keith, and just run.

“Prince Takashi Shirogane,” Zarkon’s voice was almost cordial. “I’m looking forward to working with you to found our future alliance with Arus.”

“Led by my father, of course. Father, you can show yourself, I know you’re here.”

Father looked quite comfortable in Zarkon’s shadow. “This is for the best, Takashi.”

“Betraying our people is for the best?”

 _Yes, Shiro,_ Keith’s voice echoed in his mind, along with an overwhelming urge to sleep. _It is._

\--

“He’ll sleep for the duration of our trip. After that, I’ll make sure that he’s more willing to listen,” Interrogator Kogane informed the Emperor.

“I know that you will,” Zarkon replied.

The mind reader knelt in respect. “Vrepit sa.”

\--

Final: Okay, so here’s my promise that this is the final cliffhanger in this story, and that it will have a happy ending, because I am a big softy. @_@

Also, while the Black Lion Ship is clearly meant to be the Black Lion, it’s a little different in design. Whereas Shiro’s Lion in show is basically a battle mech, the version here is more of an air ship—there are some cabins and an engineering room.

(See, it's funny because Allura's VA plays Jasper on Steven Universe. :|)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Prince of Arus (8/9)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Hunk/Shay, Allura/Lance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma. Remembering trauma, panic attacks, minor character death, familial death. Some body horror.  
Notes: This is the penultimate chapter, and also very long. @_@

_Pidge is aware that she’s probably going to be arrested. She broke into a royal house and stole one of the chefs to do mysterious things to the missing prince in a locked room. It doesn’t matter that she was trying to get that Galra weapon that’s replaced Prince Takashi Shirogane’s to stop flaring up. She knows the Shirogane house doesn’t listen to anyone other than other nobles—and while their prince served with her father and her brother, she highly doubts that he’s in any condition to vouch for her._

_When she’s summoned to the prince’s chamber, she’s fully ready to fight off the guards come to arrest her, because she’s not stopping until she finds her father and Matt._

_But no, it’s Shiro, Matt’s childhood friend, looking wan but sitting upright, propped up by pillows. “Good morning, Katie.”_

_Pidge clears her throat. “You must have me confused with someone else, sire. I’m Pidge Gunderson—”_

_“Katie. I’ve known you since you were four. It’s going to take more than a haircut to fool me.” He makes an attempt to smile. “But I’ll keep your secret, if you want.”_

_“No, it’s fine,” she admits glumly. There’s no point in pretending anymore. “But I’ve been going by Pidge for so long now, I’m used to it.”_

_Shiro nods. “I wanted to thank you for everything you did.” There’s the faint hum of gears as he flexes his metal joints. “If you weren’t for you, I’d still be rotting in that cell.”_

_“Of course.” She knows he’s still recovering, but she has to know. “Shiro, do you know if—”_

_“I was separated from your father and brother almost immediately. Everything after that is a blur.” Shiro can’t meet her gaze. “But if I survived, I’m sure Matt and the General did as well. Both of them are fighters.”_

_“R-right.” She’s not going to cry in front of Shiro. She’s not. “But I really need to get back to looking, so I guess this is where we part ways.”_

_“Perhaps not.”_

_“Shiro, you can’t make me stay here.”_

_“I wouldn’t. But, I do know that the Holt family isn’t the wealthiest. Traveling the world to find your family is expensive, and must be a burden on your mother.”_

_“Mom refused to back my travels.”_

_“Oh.” Shiro ducks his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”_

_Pidge shrugs. “She thought it was too dangerous for me to search. I thought she was dooming Dad and Matt, and well. You know all about the infamous Holt Temper.” Matt refused to speak to Shiro for three hours when he accidentally broke Matt’s practice sword. Although it’d been kind of funny to watch Matt sulk and Shiro hover over him, apologizing._

_She missed Matt._

_“I am aware of the Holt temper,” and his smile was more real now, “but I also know how persistent you are. And if your mother won’t back your quest, I will.”_

_“But I’m a commoner.”_

_“I can adopt you into my family as my sister. You’d be a princess.”_

_She came into the room expecting to be a fugitive. Now Shiro is offering her money, stability, and a title. She needs some time to process that._

_And once she has, she says. “Yes, but on one condition.”_

_“Name it.”_

_“The chef who helped me with your arm. His name is Hunk, and I want him on my team.” Hunk is brilliant, and despite being panicky, also thinks on his feet. She needs him._

_“Done.”_

_“Great! I’ll go grab him, and—” But when she opens the door, Hunk, who’d been eavesdropping, stumbles in._

_“You are so lucky that I’m going to be a princess in a few days, or you’d probably be executed,” she deadpans._

\--

The prince had been kidnapped, which meant that Pidge—or as the governors referred to her, Princess Kathryn—was in charge. She wondered how her brother made it look so effortless as she shouted at people to get to the safe rooms below, shouted at Lance to keep them safe, and at Hunk to follow her as they dashed to the prison cell. Some of her fears were quelled when she saw that Shay had her Paladin-issued bazooka trained on Sendak. Good. At least she didn’t have to worry about Sendak escaping. Now all she had to do was rescue her brother, and Keith, who was like a brother to her. No pressure.

“That’s a really big hole in the wall,” Pidge remarked. “Allura, what happened?”

“That thief Zarkon happened.” Allura, still in her Balmeran disguise, looked furious. “I knew that the Galra stole Altean tech—it’s one of the reasons we closed our borders ages ago—but to steal the Lion Ships is beyond just avarice.”

Despite everything, Pidge’s curiosity was piqued. “You never told me that you had Lion Ships.”

“Well, I thought they were destroyed. But apparently one had survived.”

Hunk tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Okay, so a Lion Ship. I’d need to see schematics, but I’m guessing this is a giant lion that flies, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Allura informed him.

“So, all we need to do is use a hoverbiycle to sneak on, save Shiro and Keith, and sneak out.”

Allura shook her head. “If Zarkon has a Lion Ship, then I won’t stop until we free her.”

Hunk frowned. “I get that this is important to you, Princess, but so’s Shiro and Keith. I’m going to focus on them.”

“I do not believe you have the authority to stop me, Hunk.”

“Okay, we want to do both,” Pidge interjected, desperately wishing she had her brother’s skill in diplomacy. Or at least his height. “But we can’t just keep arguing—”

Sendak growled. “None of you can stop the glorious Galra Empire—”

Shay huffed, and hit Sendak with the back of her bazooka. He fell to the ground with a groan. 

“Apologies.” Shay smiled at Pidge. “What is your plan, princess?”

Pidge was silently grateful for Shay’s gentle emphasis on her title—and a little nauseous. She could come up with plans, but she was used to Shiro helping her iron out wrinkles and figuring out who was best for what job.

But Shiro wasn’t here. Neither was his mind reading, lock picking, sword master boyfriend. She had herself, and her friends. They would make do.”

“Shay, you and Hunk will take care of things here. Allura and I will take Kitty Evergreen, while Lance and Coran take Kitty Bluebell. Allura and Coran can shift into Galra forms right before we drop them off. They save Shiro and Keith, and we go home.”

Allura gave her a disapproving. “What about the Black Lion? She’s not just a ship, she’s a living creature, and deserves to return home to Altea.”

“I know. But I also know from experience that sometimes rescue missions this big take more than one step.” She mirrored Shiro’s smile as well as she could. “Once Shiro and Keith are safe, we’ll start brainstorming a way to save your Black Lion.”

“The Black Lion doesn’t belong to anyone… but yes, that works.” Allura smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“I’m just glad we have a plan.” She knew her brothers were no slouches, and would be working on saving themselves, but she had spent too much time separated from family. The sooner they were reunited, the better.

\--

Shiro woke up with his head in Keith’s lap, which was nice… until he got a good look at Keith’s face, who looked like he was trying (and failing) not to cry. _Shiro, I’m sorry, I would never willingly do that. I need you to know that._

What was he… oh. Right. Then he was probably talking to Keith in a dream. “Keith, we’ve both been on the receiving end of Haggar’s brainwashing. I blame her, not you.” He knew that Keith would never willingly hurt him. “I’m just glad that she wasn’t able to fully get to you.”

Keith frowned. _She’s made me learn all these new mental tricks specifically to keep you in line, Shiro. I think she’s succeeded._

“Yes, but you’re reaching out to me in my dreams. I know it may not seem like much, but any resistance against her is a good sign.” Gently, Shiro sat up so he could talk to Keith properly. “Can you tell me anything about the ship?”

 _It’s Altean. And I think she’s in pain. It’s really hazy, but I can sense it sometimes._ Keith leaned against Shiro. _And there aren’t a lot of people here. There’s a skeleton crew, Zarkon, your father, Haggar, and her assistant. I think his name is Thace._

**_Cold yellow eyes so cold even as you’re screaming because it’s not your arm it’s NOTYOURARM_ **

_Shiro._ How long had Keith been holding him like that? How hard had it been for him to keep the connection? _Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real._

“I… I know. Thank you.” Shiro took a deep breath. “But Keith, you… I have to tell you.” He couldn’t hide it anymore. “Thace was the man who gave me this.” He waved at Keith with his metal hand.

Keith’s expression was similar to when he fought the Galra. _Next time I see him, I’ll kill him._

Shiro felt something odd at those words. A strange warmth, something that felt specifically Keith, not just the wisps he sent Shiro ever since he gave himself to the Galra. It was like Keith was physically with him again… and maybe that was what they needed.

He would much rather that Keith never even breathed the same air as a monster like Thace, but options were scarce. “Keith, I think that broke through whatever Haggar did to you.”

 _I think you’re right._ Keith frowned again. _But how can we use that?_

“Thace will probably be in the same room as us as some point. I’ll repeat what I told you out loud, and that might break her spell.”

_It better. I never want to hurt you again._

“You didn’t,” Shiro said as he enveloped Keith in a hug. He wished he could do more. “I promise.”

Keith didn’t hug him back. _Haggar’s summoning me._

“It’ll be okay. I’ll save you.”

He refused to accept otherwise.

\--

“I should apologize before we go.” Allura had changed into her formal Altean armor—pink and white, with her silvery hair up in a bun. “My father used to tell me stories about the Lions, and I suppose,” she added as she looked away, “I saw it as a way to honor his memory. But of course Shiro and Keith come first.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Pidge said as she double checked that her own bayard (thank you, Altean tech) was at her side—and that the small explosives were packed, just in case things got hairy during the rescue. “Trust me, you’re not the only one who’s overprotective about their family.”

Allura nodded. “Your brother would be proud of how calm you’ve been during this all.”

“Calm? No way.” Pidge hopped on her hoverbiycycle. “I’m evil and angry.”

Allura gave her a knowing smile. “That sounds like something a calm, cool-headed leader would say… Pidge.”

Pidge glanced at Allura, but she was silent, merely mouthing the words, _We’re being tracked._ Her eyes darted to the nearby bushes.

In one motion, Pidge slid off Kitty Evergreen and took out her bayard. “Reveal yourself, or I will kill you.”

It wasn’t the first time Pidge had faced down an opponent, but it was the first time that he was about her age. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, although his sword was still raised. “In fact, I serve the Shirogane house.”

“The Shirogane house is not currently unified,” she snapped back. “I’m going to need more information.”

“I’ll vouch for him.” Pidge must’ve been hearing thing, because there was no way that it could be… but no, Queen Tomoko stood before them.

Pidge put away her bayard. She trusted the queen enough that she wouldn’t kill them. “Your majesty.”

Queen Tomoko’s smile was similar to Shiro’s. “You can just call me Tomoko, Kathryn. I’ve abdicated.” She motioned to the young man next to her. “This is my bodyguard, Julian.”

Julian nodded crisply. “Mrs. Shirogane wanted to travel alone, but I insisted. Arus isn’t safe for her or Prince Takashi anymore.”

“I see,” Allura said. “Why is she traveling in the first place?”

Tomoko gave them a steely look. “I know that my son is in danger—I still have some friends in the court who sent me a message.” She sighed heavily. “I’m glad that I made sure to buy a comm when the Altean merchants set up shop in Arus. I’ve let my son down so many times; this is the least I can do.”

“We can’t let you do that,” Pidge said firmly. “First off, Shiro would kill me. Second…” Second, she was the exact opposite of Pidge’s mother, which only compounded how painful those memories were. “Second, you’re a private citizen now.”

Tomoko just… smirked at that? She also shared her son’s confidence. “Before I was the queen, I was a general in the Arusian army.”

“I know, but—” 

“I can handle myself. Also, Julian will be us. He’s a skilled soldier.”

At this point, Shiro would have relented, so Pidge did as well. “Everyone, be careful. My hoverbiycle can’t really hold four people.” But they’d have to make do.

\--

Shiro would have to make do.

They were keeping him separate from Keith, and everyone else. But he knew that eventually, someone would come to ‘visit’ him. Whether he could escape then, or just settle for information, would depend on who it was.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the cell door creaked open. Father was there, along with… Thace.

His first instinct was to run, but the chains connected to the wall held Shiro’s limbs fast. After several moments of trying to breathe, he could finally look at them again.

“It’s time we have a talk, son,” Father said softly. Almost sadly.

“If you’re hoping we can repair our relationship, that’s impossible.” Shiro was shocked by how angry he sounded, but didn’t correct his tone. “You have betrayed our people, and hurt the man I love.”

“The Galra Empire nearly took my son from me. I did what I had to do to ensure your survival.”

Shiro… Shiro believed him. That made it even worse.

“So you’re giving our kingdom to the Galra, because of me.” Shiro took a deep breath. “Father, I’ll let the Galra have me if you take Keith and save our—”

“Takashi, you tried playing king. You failed.” Father turned his back to Shiro. “We’re doing this my way.” And with that, he was gone.

Leaving Shiro with Thace.

Thace, who had the gall to smile. “Your arm looks good.”

“That’s because my sister fixed all the mistakes you made,” Shiro snarled—which died in a gasp for air when Thace planted a boot against his chest.

“Mind your place, prince,” Thace said coolly as he added more pressure. “Otherwise, it might make your escape more difficult.”

The boot was gone, and Shiro found himself asking what Thace was talking about between coughs.

Thace smiled again. “Did you really think that there wasn’t a resistance movement against Zarkon?”

“I did,” Shiro said warily. He’d heard of it, too—and while his memories of his previous captivity were vague at best, it all felt very familiar. “Then why did you… you hurt me in the first place.”

“That was before I met the others.” Thace started doing something to the lock on Shiro’s chains. “You’re welcome to take your revenge on my when all this is over, but for now, I’m your only hope.”

“You don’t know Keith. And also, you’re trusting that I won’t attack you after you undo the chains?”

“No, but I’m aware that you’re close to your Paladin. You’ll wait until he’s in grabbing reach and then run. Which is why you’ll need this.” He tucked a very small knife into Shiro’s right pocket. “Give this to your Paladin. It belongs to him.”

“Wait. What do you….”

But now Thace was gone.

Shiro took a breath, the knife’s weight a steady presence against his thigh. 

\--

Shiro wasn’t exactly sure how much time passed between talking to Thace and Thace escorting him out of his cell, but he was beyond caring. Arus needed him. Keith needed him. Nothing else mattered. 

Father was standing behind Zarkon. Haggar was crouched in a corner, Keith by her side. He didn’t even look at Shiro.

Zarkon was saying something about how Shiro could be an asset to both the Galra and Arus, but that also didn’t matter. All he needed was for him to stop talking, so there was no way Keith couldn’t hear Shiro.

And when Zarkon **finally** stopped to take a breath, Shiro couldn’t get out “It’s Thace, who hurt me,” fast enough.

Keith groaned, hand flying to his head. Haggar started to wave her hands—but then cried out when Keith shoved her roughly. He dodged Zarkon, and Father—and stole Father’s sword on the way—holding it to Thace’s throat. 

“Keith, focus on Zarkon and Haggar!” Shiro just barely dodged a bolt of Haggar’s magic—and fired up his arm, blocking a blow from Zarkon. 

“But Thace—”

“It’s a long story, love,” was all Shiro could manage as he was on the defensive with Zarkon—and with Haggar.

Thankfully, Keith listened, charging Haggar. She managed to block his first two strikes, but not the third, as Keith stabbed her in the gut.

“You’re my son,” Haggar spat out, hardly defeated despite the blood oozing from her wound. “Obey me—”

Keith roared, sword raised. Haggar blocked, but just barely. 

Shiro wanted to help him, but Zarkon wouldn’t stop. Shiro managed to land hits, yes, but Zarkon didn’t even shudder—and then he grabbed Shiro by the left arm, all he could do was scream.

“This wasn’t in our agreement, Zarkon!” Father clawed at Zarkon’s cloak—but stopped when Zarkon stabbed him in the chest.

“I’m changing the agreement,” Zarkon told the dying King Seiji Shirogane.

Shiro froze, not able to move, or even think about anything except his father was dead, **his father was dead** —

 _Shiro, move._ He wasn’t sure if it was him moving, or Keith mentally compelling Shiro’s body to operate. Not that it mattered, not when Zarkon was about to attack again—

There was a loud roar. Because someone had opened one of the Lion Ship’s doors.

Father smiled darkly at Zarkon before he was sucked out the door. Zarkon and Haggar joined him shortly. 

Keith was holding onto Shiro for dear life with his right hand, and a metal pipe attached to the ground with his left. “Hey!” While he would never forgive Thace, he didn’t want him to die. “Grab Shiro, and then we’ll figure out how to shut the door!”

Thace shook his head. “I appreciate your effort, but I’m needed elsewhere.” He… he leapt out the door.

Shiro wasn’t looking at him. _Shiro._ Keith took the metal hand, and placed it on the pipe. _Hold to this. I think I can reach, but only if you’re there to keep me steady._

 _O-okay._ Shiro felt shaky, but his grip was strong. Which was a relief as Keith somehow managed to tie his cape around Shiro’s waist, and then his left wrist. He took a breath and managed not to cry out as he got up to move. The muscles in his arms screamed as he reached out… and finally slammed the door shut. He collapsed to the ground.

It was tempting to just lie there, but Shiro needed him. “Shiro.” Keith gathered him in his arms. Shiro was shaking, so Keith rocked him gently. “You’re safe. It’s over.”

“It’s not that,” Shiro sniffed. “I hated him—I hate him so much for what he did to you, to Arus—I still hate him, but—”

“Shiro.” Keith stroked Shiro’s hair, still not letting go. “You can mourn who he used to be. What he once meant to you.”

That started it. Shiro sobbed into Keith’s shoulder, soaking his shirt, gasping for air.

Keith wished he could stop it, but he’d lost a father once. He knew this was part of it.

But, eventually, the storm calmed. Shiro’s face was blotchy, but he could look Keith in the face again. “Did anyone survive that.”

“Haggar did. Zarkon didn’t.” Which meant there was going to be a power struggle in the Galra Empire very soon. “I don’t know about Thace. There was something shielding him from my powers.” But that wasn’t his concern now. All he needed to do was get Shiro home.

“Come on.” Keith gently took Shiro by the hand. Haggar had shown him off to Zarkon so often, he knew where the cockpit was. He started to take a seat. “This probably isn’t too different from Rose—”

The ship… growled.

“All right, maybe not.” Keith frowned. If the Lion Ship was going to be this picky in her pilot, then he’d have to figure out a way to convince her to let him… except Shiro was sitting, and the ship was purring, of all things.

“Shiro, how did you know to do that?”

“I didn’t,” Shiro admitted. “It just felt right.” He glanced at Keith. “I’ll need help parking, though.”

“Of course.” Keith rested his hand on Shiro’s. “I’m with you, not matter what.”

\--

Final Notes: and that’s pretty much the end of the story, phew! There will be a wrap up/epilogue chapter (don’t worry, Pidge will be reunited with her brothers), and then this story will be over. I may do a series that deals with Lotor, Blade of Mamora, etc, but for right now, that’s it for at least the long fic in this AU. I might do a one-shot (basically an excuse to write Shiro and Keith’s honeymoon, ha ha, although I also hope to touch on characters and ships I like, but couldn’t really do in depth because the story is so heavily focused on Shiro and Keith) or two later. 

But again—there’s one more chapter, I promise, and should be up in a few days! Thank you for reading, and I hope you’ll enjoy the conclusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Prince of Arus (9/9)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Hunk/Shay, Allura/Lance  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Past trauma. Mentionings of familial death.  
Notes: This is the penultimate chapter, and also very long. @_@

\--

“Shiro, what do you need me to do?”

Shiro had been distracting himself between Keith and the Black Lion Ship showing him how to pilot, but they had finally hit land, and now Keith was trying to bring him back to reality. It was tempting to turn the question around—Keith had experience his own pain during this whole mess after all—but Shiro knew his Paladin. He wouldn’t stop until he knew what needed to be done to help Shiro.

However, not even Keith could remove the image of Zarkon stabbing his father from his mind. 

_Shiro._ Keith was practically in his lap. He usually only was that tactile if they were in a locked room together—he must be truly worried, if he was being this bold. _Talk to me, please._

Automatically, Shiro wrapped his left arm around Keith’s middle. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

 _No, Shiro. I mean really talk to me._ Keith gazed at Shiro levelly. There was no anger in his thoughts or expression, but Shiro felt guilty nonetheless. _Please let me do my job as a Paladin, and keep you safe._

“Keith, you always keep me safe.” He’d been brainwashed by Zarkon’s head druid, and still saved him. “But so much has changed, love.” The man who’d experimented on him was part of the Galra resistance now. His father, who’d betrayed the kingdom, ended his life by killing Zarkon. And he… he was the king now. Something he’d been working for nearly a year, and now that he had it, all he wanted to do was hide with Keith. 

The Black Lion rumbled gently. She was right—he would have to wait later to mourn, or rage, or whatever it was he was feeling, but for right now they had to return to the others. So he took one moment to hold Keith tight with both arms—to assure himself and Keith—and it was time to start working again. 

“So… do we just ask the Black Lion to take us home?” Yes, he had handled the controls, but most of the actual work had been her. 

“First, we need to know where we actually are,” Keith reminded him, pulling away reluctantly. “Unfortunately, Haggar didn’t think it was a good idea to tell the people she kidnaps their exact coordinates.”

“I see.” Shiro leaned back in his seat. “I’ll scout the area, and see if I can find any landmarks or a helpful person.”

“Shiro.” Keith gave him a look. “You and I are in Galra territory. No one’s going to be helpful—especially after…” He stopped, only too aware that recounting how and why Zarkon had died would only hurt Shiro.

“Perhaps.” Shiro took Keith’s hand and squeezed it gently. “But it’s preferable to just standing here. And I’m not risking you again.”

“Shiro, I can…oh.” Keith smiled slightly. “Or maybe your sister and Princess Allura are here to save our butts.” But then his smile faltered. “Your mother is with her.”

“Mother?” That wasn’t possible. That wasn’t like her. She was supposed to stay at home, safe from all this nonsense.

“Well, she is,” Keith responded as he opened the pilot hatch. “Along with Yang’s kid, Julian.”

“You’ve never met him. How did you…?”

“Let’s just say my time with Haggar was—” whatever Keith was going to say after that died off when Pidge grabbed him in a hug so tight, they nearly fell over. Despite everything, Shiro felt himself smile when, after only one awkward moment, Keith hugged her back, swinging her in the air as he did.

“Takashi.”

“Mother.” She was hugging him, but Shiro didn’t quite have the will to hug her back. “Why did you risk yourself like this?”

“Why?” She sounded like she was going to cry. “Takashi, you’re my son.” She took his face in her small hands. “I failed you before when you confronted your father. Maybe if I’d been sterner with my position, you wouldn’t have to have gone this far. I refuse to fail you again.”

Father… He needed to tell her about Father. “Father died fighting Zarkon. He saved my life.”

Mother trembled, but she didn’t look like she was going to cry this time. “Then I mourn the man he was once was, not what he became.”

His eyes were stinging, but Shiro could hug her now. “Me too. And thank you. All of you. We’d both have to find safe passage out of the Galra Empire if it weren’t for all of you.”

“We’ll be out of her before you know it, sire,” the young man—Julian, who really did look like his portrait—next to Allura said. “I was a scout before I became Mrs. Shirogane’s bodyguard. I know this area just as well as Iserholn.”

Shiro nodded. They were safe, but there was still much to do.  
\--

Usually, royal Arusian funerals lasted a week. However, King Seiji Shirogane had betrayed the kingdom—something that his son, the new king, refused to cover up. Therefore, Shiro’s father was buried and mourned in the space of three hours. His mother was there. Pidge was there. Governor Iverson and Governor Yang were there.

Keith wasn’t there. The rule that commoners that didn’t hold public office still stood, and would stand until Shiro was king—and as Keith reminded him, it wasn’t a good idea to start changing rules so quickly, or he might be seen as wanting personal power, like his father. So, while he hated it, Shiro was alone. No Keith by his side, or in his mind. 

But Iverson and Yang approached him after it was over, so he had to at least maintain the appearance of a prince. In a few days, a king. “Governor Iverson. Governor Yang. Thank you for both for being here.”

Yang shook his head. “Thank you, Shiro. I mean, my son would still believe I didn’t want to talk to him.” He smiled. “So, thanks for clearing that up.”

“Lying to a soldier about his family is inexcusable.” While Shiro would miss the man who raised him, he would not miss the actions of a self-serving king. “I’m just glad I could do something about it.”

Iverson nodded. “You know, it’s almost funny. I came to the castle to offer you my support—and then you were kidnapped.” Then he frowned, eyes fixed on King Seiji’s grave. “I’m still not completely happy with your ideas, Prince Takashi. But anyone who treated his son the way he treated you does not deserve to be king.” 

“He used to be a good man,” Shiro whispered roughly.

“I know. I served with him,” Iverson reminded Shiro. “But power corrupts—and so does the belief that your desires come before the people. Prince Takashi, you must remember these things above all else if you want to undo the harm your father has done.”

Shiro nodded. “I will.”

\--

It was the morning her brother’s coronation, and Pidge was having issues with her cape. While she liked being Shiro’s sister and didn’t mind the title of Princess, the formal wear was going to clear her. When Shiro was king, she was going to make him declare that armor and sun dresses were fine for the court.

“Would you like some help, dear?”

“Um, yes, actually.” Pidge shifted so Tomoko could help with the cape. “I’m sorry about… well, everything.”

“Seiji was a good man, but his power corrupted him. It’s a story that’s only too common.” Tomoko hummed softly as she fastened the cape securely. “While I have abdicated, I plan to make sure Takashi doesn’t share his father’s fate.”

“You don’t have to worry about Shiro, ma’am. He’s a good man.” He had his faults, because he was a human being, but he was good.

“I know, but thank you.” Tomoko smoothed out the wrinkles in the cape, smiling at Pidge. “And what are you going to do now?”

“Dad and I are going home. Just for a bit!” While Pidge loved her family, Shiro would need her here as they tried to deal with whoever became the new head of the Galra Empire. “I miss Matt, and… I need to at least try to patch things up with Mom.”

“Of course,” Tomoko said with a nod. “And just in case she’s foolish enough to not want her daughter back, don’t forget, you have a mother here as well.”

She didn’t want to cry, so Pidge grabbed the former queen in a rough hug.

\--

“Good evening, King Takashi.”

Shiro frowned. His coronation had been an hour ago, and he had yet to get used to being called that. He wondered if he ever would. “Keith, I assure you, you can still call me Shiro.”

“That was a joke, Shiro.” Now Keith was frowning as he took Shiro’s hands in his own, squeezing tight. “Don’t tell Lance this, but maybe he’s right, and I am bad at telling jokes.”

“No, it’s not you. I just.” Talking wasn’t working. _I’m scared. So much has changed, and I don’t know if I can do everything that must be done._

 _Nobody wants a savior, Shiro._ Keith kissed him gently. _Just a good king. You’ve dedicated your life to your people; you’ll do fine._

The fear that had been eating Shiro up since the funeral died down. _Thank you._ He kissed Keith back. “Guess I should take that as a cue to head back to the party, hunh.”

“… Not until you propose to me, jerk.”

Shiro froze mid-step. “I. You still want me to do that?”

“Of course.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro. “You’re kind and gentle, and everything I could dream of.” Then, suddenly, he looked vulnerable. “U-unless you changed your mind, which is fine—”

“Never.” He’d just assumed that after Shiro had failed him, Keith… no. Keith would always love him, no matter what his bouts of self-doubt told him. He just needed to believe in Keith—and Keith inspired a faith in Shiro so strong, it had led to him becoming king of Arus. “But you do realize that if you say yes, Iverson is going to throw a fit when we go in and announce our engagement.”

“Iverson throws a fit at everything,” Keith reminded him, taking Shiro’s arm. “And by the way? The answer is yes.”

\--

Final Notes: And that’s it for this series! Thank you if you’ve stuck around this long, it really does mean a lot to me that people like this verse (even when I get busy and/or low and can’t update as often as I would like).

I know it might’ve ended a little abruptly, but in my defense: I want to save some things for a possible third series in this verse. :o Which leads me to my next question: how interested are people in more general stories (or fics where the main pairing isn’t Sheith) for this verse? Because I have ideas for detailing how Allura met Lance, Pidge’s family, and Hunk/Shay being cute, and of course the whole Lion thing lol, but I’m not sure how many of you are here just for Shiro and Keith (which is fine is you are!). Please don’t feel obligated to answer, of course. ;;

Like with my last big series, I will probably let this verse ‘cool’ for a bit, but I may write some more (but any additional stories will probably just be 2-3 chapters at the most, because this nearly killed me. @_@) later.


End file.
